iAll For A Wish
by Megan Williams
Summary: Ten cuidado con lo que deseas, porque se puede hacer realidad. "Carls..." "Sam? Eres tu?" "No vieras soy pinocho.¡Claro que soy yo! Tienes que ayudarme..."
1. Un deseo

**Descargo de responsabilidad.- iCarly no me pertenece ya que es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon. Pero la loca historia si es mía ^^**

**N/A: Bueno después de andar divagando en mi retorcida mente unas semanas, les traigo un fic obviamente CAM! Solo que quería hacer algo que tenga comedia además de meter a Sam en problemas jajaja que mala soy xD. Basta de parloteos aquí está el primer capítulo.**

**Capitulo 1 "Un deseo"**

**Sam POV**

Aun no comprendía cómo demonios había llegado aquí, esto era estúpido. Yo Sam Puckett haciendo una prueba para unirme a las ¿porristas? Definitivamente se acercaba el fin del mundo.

Suspire.

¿Cómo rayos me deje convencer? Y ahí viene eso vago recuerdo de esta mañana.

_- ¡No Carly! ¡Por favor, todo menos eso! _

_- Sam…anda es tan malo, además no quiero hacer esto sola. ¿Por mi? _

_- Eso funcionara con Freddie pero no conmigo._

_- Bueno, entonces no te comprare más jamón._

_- ¿Sabes algo?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- De todas las cosas malas mías, se te tenía que pegar el chantaje._

Si, fui vilmente chantajeada por mi mejor amiga para llegar aquí. Pero es que Carly tiene una nueva obsesión con el Mariscal de Campo del equipo de Futboll, y Wendy le conto; por cierto recuérdenme matar a Wendy por haberle contado eso…amm ¿Qué decía? Oh si, Wen le conto que a este nuevo idiota con músculos le gustan las porristas asi que Carly puso su nombre en la lista de admisión para una prueba con las porristas la verdad esto no me molesto para nada de hecho ella se vería muy sexy en ese uniforme. Claro eso es lo que pensaba hasta que… ¡ME ENTERE QUE PUSO MI NOMBRE TAMBIEN!

- La siguiente es…Carly Shay – oí decir a Stephany, la capitana de las porristas – bueno muéstranos que tienes.

- Deséame suerte Sam.

- Suerte – dije, estaba totalmente aburrida. Así que aproveche para escapar de aquel tonto gimnasio donde eran las pruebas, Carly no se daría cuenta además podría disculparme con ella a la noche.

Me escabullí entre las graderías hasta encontrar la puerta de salida, salí como alma que lleva el diablo pero cuando lo hacía no pude evitar notar una hoja pegada en el muro que decía: ENTRENAMIENTOS DEL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL, HOY A LAS 2 PM

- Mmm eso sería interesante – me dije a mi misma, mientras mi demente cabeza comenzaba a tener una idea. Vaya soy brillante, pero me da flojera demostrarlo.

Deje de divagar y me fui corriendo a las canchas de la escuela. Para ser sincera no sé como rayos había surgido esa boba idea en mi mente sería ridículo lo acepto y quizás anormal, sin embargo díganme algo que en mi es… ¡normal! Como sea mi plan no era tan malo; hablaría con el entrenador tal vez le demostraría mis habilidades y podría ser parte del equipo de futbol.

- ¡NI DE BROMA PUCKETT!

- Pero entrenador Gordon…

- Nada de peros, Puckett, podrás ser una chica fuerte. ¡PERO NINGUNA CHICA ENTRA A MI EQUIPO!¡AHORA SAL DE MI CAMPO!

- ¡No me diga que hacer! – grite furiosa mientras salía maldiciendo toda la existencia de aquel viejo calvo y gordo del entrenador.

Estaba molesta e irritada golpearía a quien demonios se atreviera a hablarme, le iba a partir la cara en mil pedacitos que necesitaría una reconstrucción facial tan grande que ni el mejor cirujano del mundo podría hacer algo.

- Sam…- oir decir una voz demasiado dulce para mi gusto.

- ¡Arghh! No me jo…amm ¿Qué tal Cupacke? – pregunte con nerviosismo, no había dado cuenta que aquella voz era Carly - ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba?

- Muy bien, me aceptaron. Me dijeron que las prácticas son todos los martes y jueves despues de clase – me respondió con una sonrisa.

- Eso es genial, felicidades – la abrase.

- Gracias Sam, solo una cosa ¿Por qué te fuiste?

- Sabes que esas cosas no son para mí, además…- recordé lo que había pasado hace un segundo asi que preferí guardármelo porque aun me ponía furiosa – tenía que ir al baño.

- Tienes la vejiga de una ardilla.

- ¡Hey!

- Jajaja tranquila solo bromeaba, por cierto ¿ya pensaste con a quien invitar al baile de las chicas invitan?

- Sabes que no iré.

- ¡Sam!

- No quiero gracias.

- ¿Por qué? Le pediré a Freddie que vaya contigo.

- Con mayor razón, no gracias me quedare en mi casa comiendo jamón y un bote de pollo frito. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme mi mama necesita que le aplique una crema rejuvenecedora en…

- ¡No quiero saberlo!

- Jaja, nos vemos mañana – le di un beso en la mejilla y fui directo a mi casillero a recoger la tarea, que no hare, y algo que me distraiga durante el resto de la tarde. No estaba en mi mejor humor de todos, a veces sencillamente deseaba ser un chico.

¿Por qué? Porque mi vida sería más sencilla, me dejarían entrar al equipo de futboll, iría al baile estúpido con Carly y lo mejor de todo ella se fijaría en mi. Eso lo que más me dolía que podía soñar que ella era mía, sin embargo tenía que aceptarlo jamás iba a estar conmigo para ella simplemente soy su "mejor amiga" hasta el Freddo idiota tiene más oportunidad que yo, solo por ser un ñoño con pantalones. Si yo también los uso pero el caso es que es distinto.

- Grr – gruñí mi enojo aun no se iba, puse mis manos en mis bolsillos y clave mi mirada en el suelo porque lo que tenía en frente me ponía de peor humor. Carly y el cretino de Bruno Tunner, si así se llamaba el tonto con músculos que ahora le gustaba a mi Cupcake, bueno ese no era el punto sino que ambos hablaban animadamente de seguro Carly lo invitaría al baile era un hecho estuvo hablando de él desde que lo transfirieron de la escuela de la que lo expulsaron, la verdad no entendía que veía en los chicos malos.

Son idiotas, impulsivos, despreocupados y completamente flojos. En fin decidí apartar la vista y dirigirme directo a mi casa cuando…

- Oh una moneda – la alce – vaya no parece ser normal, como sea – la puse en mi bolsillo y me dirigí directo a mi casa.

En cuanto llegue vi a mi madre regañando al gato por no tener empleo, la salude tome un poco de pollo frito del congelador una cerveza y me fui a mi cuarto. Encendí la televisión vi una película de ninjas, enserio que me gustan esas películas, comí mis aperitivos y ni me moleste en revisar mi tarea.

- 10 pm, bueno será mejor dormir – dije viendo el reloj de mi mesa de noche, cuando comencé a quitarme la ropa para ponerme mi pijama cayo algo del bolsillo de mis jeans – oh eres tú la moneda rara, luego le pregunto al ñoño sabiendo sobre ti – suspire por última vez y me recosté en la cama, susurrando despacio – desearía ser un chico solo porque tú te fijes en mi…Carly…- luego cerré mis ojos y juro que vi un brillo intenso, pero tal vez solo fue mi imaginación. Ya que mi día no fue el mejor de todos.

**0oo0oo0**

Era otro día y mi noche no había sido tan mala, había soñado con la persona que más quería en este infierno de mundo, bueno era viernes así que hoy haríamos el show. Me levante bostezando y me dirigí al baño pero en cuanto pase por el espejo…

- ¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS!

**N/A: Que tal? Horrible? Gracioso? Quieren matar a Megan y a su retorcida mente? Bueno díganme todo eso en sus reviews, y si quizás la idea este sacada "de onda" pero vamos Carly tiene que aprender a amar a Sam a pesar de todo no? **


	2. ¡Ay Por Dios!

**Disclaimer: iCarly no me pertenece, si lo hiciera estaría en tomando café con Jennette McCurdy.**

**N/A: Gracias por sus reviews son los que me inspiran a seguir, bueno aquí tienen el segundo cap de esta demente historia xD disfruten!**

**OoooOoooO**

**Capitulo 2 "¡Ay por Dios!"**

**Sam POV**

**- **¡¿PERO QUE DIABLOS!

Estaba asustada muy asustada, corrección estaba ¡horrorizada! ¿Qué carajos me había pasado?

- Esto no puede ser – dije tocándome el rostro mientras veía mi imagen en el espejo, lleve una de mis manos a mi cabello ¡oh mis adorado cabello! Estaba totalmente…corto ya no tenía mis rizos rubios sino un bobo peinado demasiado desordenado pero debía admitirlo me veía muy guapo… ¡oh genial ya estoy usando el termino masculino en mi! – no esta tan mal, sigo teniendo los ojos azules, labios perfectos; creo que todo está en su lugar excepto por…- me lleve las manos a mi pecho, y si definitivamente no necesitaría usar brasier.

Seguí viendo más abajo, y la verdad parecía una enferma viéndome así, me quite la camisa de mi pijama porque la verdad comenzaba a fastidiarme era demasiado pequeña para mí y cuando me la quite supe el motivo. Siempre supe que era fuerte aunque no lo parecía, pero esto era el colmo ¿Qué rayos tenia este cuerpo súper esteroides?

Como sea eso era lo menos, lo que en verdad temía era lo que tenia mas debajo de mi abdomen. Me gustan las cosas raras, anormales, extrañas e incluso asquerosas, sin embargo ni en mis sueños más locos me habría imaginado una "cosa" así.

- Esta cosa es muy grande – mi voz sonó muy profunda. Ahora después de manosearme toda como enferma acomplejada, había entendido que carajos había pasado…¡Era un chico!

Mi cabeza no pensaba en nada, mi mente se encontraba completamente en blanco no sabía ni que iba a hacer. Solo confiaba en una persona en ¡Carly! Pero no podía llamarla y decirle; _'hola Carls, si soy Sam nada más que anoche me acosté siendo una chica y ahora soy un chico'_ Claro que no podía decirle algo así, además…además….genial mi mente por fin reacciono.

- Soy un chico, guapo, fuerte y…malo. Sam en qué demonios estas pensando, aunque no están mala idea podría funcionar. Tal vez me arrepienta de esto pero…de todas formas me arrepentiré sino lo intento – hable para mí misma, estaba a punto de cometer una locura. Tome mi celular, teclee unos números y espere la respuesta…

_- Hola ¿Sam? _

_- _Benson, necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Sam? ¿Eres tú? Tu voz suena muy grave.

Mierda.

Había olvidado que mi voz había cambiado, grr absurda pubertad que sufren los tontos.

- No vieras soy pinocho. ¡Claro que soy yo! Es solo que..amm tengo gripe – tosí un poco fingidamente – escúchame Freddifer tienes que…- trague saliva, yo nunca había pedido ayuda al tecnicucho excepto por esa vez de Missy pero no era el caso – ayudarme…- dije casi murmurando.

- ¿Ayudarte? Esto es extraño ¿Qué Sam estas drogada?

- Por supuesto que ¡no, imbécil! Es solo que…necesito que vengas a mi casa en 10 minutos y me traigas una playera, unos jeans y unos tennis que sean de tu talla. ¡Ahora!

_- Pero… ¿Por qué? Oye ¿Por qué no llamas a Carly?_

- ¡Hazlo ahora Benson! ¡O juro que terminaras respirando de un tubo! Además Carly…amm – suspire, no podía mentirle a Freddie al menos no en esta ocasión – ven y te lo explico todo.

_- De acuerdo, voy para allá._

Colgué y decidí meterme a la ducha, gracias a Dios, Buda o Bob Esponja odiaba las… ¡argh! No puedo ni decirlo en un pensamiento, pero el punto es que usaba bóxers y no tendría problemas con mi "nuevo amigo". Entre a la regadera trate de organizar mi perverso plan, como dije soy brillante pero sí que es mucho esfuerzo pensar; el plan era el siguiente:

"_Fingir ser un chico que es pariente de Sam, ósea yo. Si sé que es confuso como sea, intentar acercarme a mi Carly, entrar al equipo de futbol, romperle la nariz al tal Bruno Tunner y si hay tiempo robar un kilo de jamón"_

Y el resultado es…Samantha Puckett tanto amor te haciendo perder la cabeza. En absoluto este plan era verdaderamente ridículo aun así lo pondría en marcha…

- ¡Sam! Oye ya llegue, perdona por entrar sin permiso pero tu puerta estaba abierta – oí decir al tonto, mi mama como siempre es una excelente dueña de casa siempre deja la puerta abierta – por cierto te traje lo que me pediste.

- Deja las cosas en la puerta de mi habitación y tu esperaba en la sala – le respondí, ni broma iba a dejar que vea solo en bóxers.

- Bueno…- respondió no muy convencido.

Abrí mi la puerta de mi cuarto tome la ropa y me vestí, para mi suerte la ropa me quedaba a mi talla creo que necesitaría conseguir más de esta talla, en fin una vez vestida salí y me dirigí directo a la sala.

- Por fin sales, ahora explica ¿Por qué me llamaste? – Freddie volteo a verme – amm lo siento pero…¿Quién rayos eres tú?

- Freddo soy yo.

- Jajaja que buena broma Sam pero recuerda que no soy tan crédulo – contesto en tono de ¿amenaza?

- Escúchame idiota esto no es una broma y si lo fuera tendrías una cámara detrás de ti. Como sea – suspire – Freddie tienes que ayudarme, hasta anoche estaba bien y desperté así – dije señalándome.

Benson pareció quedarse en shock.

- ¡Hey! – tome la lámpara que tenía cerca mío y se la lance.

- ¡Auch! Eso me dolió.

- ¿Qué querías que haga? Te quedaste todo mudo.

- En verdad eres Sam, ¡solo ella tiene ese mal carácter!

- Bien ahora que lo comprobaste. ¡Ayúdame!

- ¡Esta bien! Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No existe una explicación científica que diga que una chica se puede volver un chico.

- Grr…¡Pues tienes que averiguarlo! Y, mientras lo haces necesito que me inscribas en Ridgeway diciendo que soy un pariente de Sam.

- ¡¿Qué! A ver si entendí, quieres que te inscribas en Ridgeway diciendo que TU eres una pariente de ti MISMA, creo que el cambio te afecto el cerebro.

- Oh vamos Freddie, hazlo por Carly. Además hoy tenemos que hacer el show.

- ¿Carly? ¿Ya se lo dijiste? ¡El show! Lo olvide por completo.

- Claro que no se lo dije, si tú te estás poniendo histérico como doncella en peligro, ella que es una chica estallara en gritos.

- Ese comentario fue ofensivo.

- Si como todo lo que he te dicho durante 8 años. Ahora deja de comportarte como nena, que de Carly yo me encargo – sonreí.

- Esa sonrisa me está causando escalofríos, ¿no se lo dirás verdad?

- Y a ti que te importa.

- ¡Sam!

- Relájate, ya vamos a la escuela que hoy Ridgeway recibirá un nuevo alumno llamado Shawn Matthews Puckett primo de Sam.

- Si es tu primo ¿Por qué tiene que llevar tu mismo apellido?

- Yo que sé, no soy genetista – alce mi mochila de donde la había dejado tirada – andando o llegaras tarde, por cierto Freduchini tendrás que hablar con el Director Franklin para inscribirme.

**OoooOoooO**

**Carly POV**

- Buenos días Spencer – salude a mi hermano bajando las escaleras.

- Buenos días hermanita – respondió este, colgado de una ¿viga?

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Pues…intentaba arreglar el grifo de la cocina cuando de pronto esa cosa se volvió loca y el agua salió con dirección hacia arriba y ahora intento tapar el oyó que hizo en el techo.

- Bueno…- dije tomando una tostada – yo me voy a la escuela, que raro que Freddie no haya venido por mí.

- Oh si vino cuando aun te estabas cambiando, dijo que se iría sin ti porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos.

- ¿Asuntos?

- Sip asuntos, tonto yeso porque no quieres quedarte ahí.

- Amm Spencer…

- ¿Qué?

- No es yeso es harina.

- ¡Me lleva la…!

No quise escuchar la última palabra por lo que salí del departamento, pediría un taxi para llegar a la escuela. En fin no me importaba cuales eran los asuntos de Freddie después de todo el sabe cuidarse. Lo que me importaba era que Bruno me había invitado a tomar unos licuados cuando terminaran las clases, esa sería la oportunidad perfecta para invitarlo al baile.

Llegue a Ridgeway rápidamente, entre distraída en mis pensamientos y tarareando una canción que se me había pegado anoche. Me dirigí a mi casillero cuando note algo extraño.

¡¿Por qué rayos había un sexy chico rubio en el casillero de Sam!

- Perdón…pero ese casillero no es tuyo – mencione mirándolo de pis a cabeza.

- Pues desde hoy si lo es – respondió continuando con lo que hacía – tú debes ser Carly Shay ¿verdad? – preguntó cerrando su casillero.

- Así es pero… ¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy Shawn Matthews Puckett. Sam es mi prima segunda y anoche la llame y decidimos hacer un intercambio ella ahora se encuentra en Los Ángeles.

- ¿Prima? ¿Intercambio? Sam me dijo que todos sus primos están en la cárcel y además ella no se iría sin despedirse de mi soy su mejor amiga.

- Lo sé ella no quería irse pero tuvo un imprevisto y a ella no le gusta hablar mucho de mi.

En ese momento sonó el timbre y no pude hablar más con ese chico.

- Tengo clase – dije dirigiéndome a mi salón.

- Nos vemos después, Cupcake – me respondió sonriendo.

¿Cupcake? ¡La única que me llamaba así era Sam! Mi Sammy ¿Por qué no me llamo y me dijo que se iba a Los Ángeles? Peor aún hoy tendríamos que hacer el show, no pensaba hacerlo sola. Porque Sam tiene que ser tan rebelde, impulsiva, despreocupada y floja; mi día había empezado extraño y se pondría aun más extraño ese chico que decía ser su primo me recordaba tanto a ella, esa mirada, esos ojos azul eléctrico, y esa sonrisa de príncipe de cuento eran idénticos a ella. Todo eso me hacía pensar algunas cosas por ejemplo nunca había notado lo atractiva que era mi amiga.

Momento… ¿Atractiva? ¿Qué estoy pensando? El clima lluvioso de Seattle me está afectando el cerebro.

- Creo que tendremos esta clase juntos – hablo Shawn ¿Shawn? Para rematar aquí tenia a mi mayor problema su presencia me ponía incomoda, pero esa sensación de incomodidad ya la había sentido antes a veces la sentía cuando Sam se me acercaba mucho e invadía mi espacio personal.

Deje de divagar cuando la maestra Briggs entro.

- ¡Mocosos, saquen sus libros! Vayan a la página 45 – grito.

- Aburridooo…- menciono Shawn para luego… ¿dormirse?

Definitivamente este chico me recordaba a Sam y adivinen algo ¡Extraño a mi demonio rubio!

**OoooOoooO**

**N/A: Y aquí empieza el plan de Sam, loco verdad? Jaja pobre Carly no tiene ni la menor idea de las cosas que hara Shawn quizás eso haga olvidarse de su cita con Bruno? Creo que hable demás -.- como sea xD nos leemos en el siguiente cap por cierto hagan feliz a esta demente autora con un review?**


	3. ¿Una cita? ¡Oh, Problemas!

**Disclaimer.- iCarly no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Capitulo 3**

**CARLY POV**

- ¡Matthews! – gritaba la señorita Briggs, pero este chico no despertaba ese sueño tan pesado solo lo tenía un persona.

- ZzzzzZz

- ¡MATTHEWS, DESPIERTE!

- Mmm…no Carly yo quiero comer un poco de jamón – ese comentario me dejo helada, ¡¿Quién demonios era? – mm amm señorita Briggs ¿Qué sucede? – contesto soñoliento.

- ¿Qué sucede? Usted señor Matthews se acaba de ganar detención por quedarse dormido en mi clase – dijo la señorita Briggs.

- ¿Eh? ¡Solo por quedarme dormido! Eso es un injusto.

- ¿Injusto? Injusto fue mi divorcio.

- Si claro yo diría injusto el que arreglo el matrimonio.

- ¡Sera doble detención!

- Y el que se caso con usted tuvo doble suicidio.

- ¡Triple detención!

- Cierto como las triples arrugas que tiene.

- ¡ESTARAS EN DETENCION EL RESTO DEL SEMESTRE!

- ¿Qué? Grr está bien me callo – dijo resignado Shawn.

No puede evitar soltar una risita pero es que toda esa pequeña riña se me hacia tan graciosa, Sam se peleaba con la maestra Briggs de la misma forma y a veces solo lo hacía por hacerme reír.

- ¿Y a usted que le causa tanta gracia señorita Shay?

Genial…

- Yo...amm solo jeje..

- Hará compañía esta semana al señor Matthews.

Sonó la campana y no me dejo protestar, de cualquier manera no lo hubiera hecho porque solo eso habría empeorado mi detención. ¡Esto estaba mal! Si me quedaría castigada no podría ir a mi cita con Bruno, creo que debería darle las gracias a Shawn por hacer sus payasadas.

Sam siempre me metía en problemas o bien me hacia parte de los suyos o mejor aún era yo quien terminaba sacándola de líos, la verdad este día había pasado de extraño a odioso. ¡En tan solo 2 horas! ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir toda la mañana?

- Hey estaremos juntos en detención – me hablo Shawn mientras caminaba por el pasillo directo a mi siguiente clase, Biología.

- No me hables por tu culpa no podre ir a mi cita con el chico más guapo y sexy de Ridgeway – le respondí en tono cortante, su presencia lograba desquiciarme.

- ¿Entonces porque no sales conmigo? – pregunto. ¡Es un sínico! Aparte de descarado por estar invadiendo mi espacio personal.

- ¡Porque no!

- No me digas eso, ¿acaso no te parezco guapo? – volvió a preguntar mientras me dejaba verlo.

Para ser sincera no era guapo. ¡Era extremadamente guapo! Tenía unos brazos muy fuertes eso se notaba y por la playera blanca que traía podía notar los perfectos abdominales que poseía; su rostro era hermoso, solo una cosa…¡Me recordaba a Sam! Esa sonrisa traviesa y torcida, esas mejillas tan suaves, esos labios perfectos y esa mirada tan tierna que solo me la dedicaba a mi podría jurar que Shawn era la versión masculina de Sam.

No sabía qué rayos decirle a Shawn me gustaba había conseguido en menos de 3 minutos lo que muchos chicos habían conseguido en días e incluso nunca.

- Esta bien saldré contigo – dije sin pensar, creo que mis hormonas le estaban ganando a mi cerebro.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si.

- Bueno entonces Shay nos vemos después de clases

- No podemos tenemos detención

- Las detenciones jamás me han detenido para hacer lo quiero y hoy no será diferente – dijo para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse al ¿gimnasio de la escuela? Este chico estaba totalmente loco.

**OoooOoooO**

**Sam POV**

¡Genial! Sam gana oh si Sam Puckett gana. Bueno basta de festejitos había conseguido lo que tanto quería, tenía una cita con ¡Carly! Estaba tan feliz que podría hasta darle un beso a una rana quizás no pero lo podría pensar. Parte de mi plan estaba resuelto ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de unirme al equipo de futbol y para eso me dirigía al gimnasio a ponerle las cosas claras al entrenador Gordon.

- JAJAJA ¿UN NUEVO QUIERE UNIRSE A MI EQUIPO?

De acuerdo este tipo sin duda entraría en mi lista negra.

- Si entrenador vera yo en mi antigua escuela era el Mariscal de Campo.

- NO ME DIGAS.

Además de que era un odioso no paraba de ¡Gritarme! Me estaba hartando asi que lo tome de la camisa y le dije firme y claro…

- ¡Escúcheme bien! Tengo más fuerza que todos sus idiotas juntos y si no me pone en el equipo le juro que no será mi responsabilidad que su auto sufra un accidente con el aerosol que tengo en mi casillero.

- Noo mi hermoso ferrari.

- ¿Me pondrá en el equipo?

- Todas las prácticas son los martes y jueves después de clases.

- Gracias – hable finalmente para sacudirme las manos, estaba consiguiendo todo lo que quería. Nada podía salir mal.- Y por cierto Bruno – le dije al imbécil que se encontraba pasando la materia.

- Emm ¿Qué? – pregunto, Carly debía mejorar dos cosas: Uno su gusto en collares y dos ¡Su gusto en chicos! No digo que el tonto no tenga encanto lo tiene, pero créanme habla como un baboso.

Sonreí sínicamente.

- Puedes olvidarte de Carly ella está conmigo ahora – le anuncie y sali del gimnasio ya encontraría algo que hacer hasta que sea hora de mi cita.

**OoooOoooO**

**- **Y entonces yo le dije. No lo sé solo dame un bote de pollo y si puedes un kilo de jamón.

- Jajaja enserio que te gusta el pollo frito y el jamón.

- Créenme que los amo. Podría robarme una gasolinera por ellos.

- ¿Y porque una gasolinera?

- Porque en ellas venden dulces deliciosos.

- Si tienes razón.

Este era el mejor día de mi vida, excepto por esa vez que me encontré tocino boliviano bajo el asiento de un autobús ya que estoy saliendo del tema. Escaparse de detención nunca había sido tan divertido, lleve a Carly a "Licuados Locos" lo se no tengo creatividad, pero mi pobre cerebro ya se canso mucho planificando este plan.

Me quede viéndola con cara de boba enamorada, vaya que amaba a esa chica.

- ¿Qué? – pregunto sacándome de mi mundo de fantasía.

- Nada. Solo que eres adorable.

- ¿Adorable?

- Además linda, encantadora y sexy.

- Aww Shawn eres tan tierno y dulce.

- Lo se ma…- recordé que ¡ahora era un chico!- papá sabe lo que dice.

- ¿Papá? Oye enserio que te pareces mucho a Sam.

- Por algo somos primos.

- Pero ¿Por qué ella nunca me hablo de ti?

- Ya te lo dije no habla mucho de mí – necesitaba cambiar de tema – como sea ¿Qué tal tu licuado?

- Esta delicioso aunque tiene demasiado azúcar.

- ¿Puedo probarlo?

- Claro.

Carly no sabía mis intenciones quería probar el licuado pero no de forma directa. Sonreí para mis adentros y comenzaba a inclinarme para unir mis labios con los de mi Cupcake, cuando…

_I'm no superman,_

_I can't take your hand,_

_And fly you anywhere you want to go,yeah_

_I can't read your mind,_

_Like a billboard sign,_

_And tell you everything you want to hear,_

_But I'll be your hero_

El celular de Carly sonó con una canción que yo había bajado hace unos días, lo raro era ¿ella también?

- Diga, ¿Qué tal Mel?

¡Melanie! ¡Mierda! Estaba jodida está completamente jodida, ¡porque no fui hija única!

_- Hola Caly, pues muy bien aunque algo preocupada por mi hermana ¿no está contigo?_

- ¿Sam? Pues creí que estaba en Los Ángeles.

_- ¿Los Ángeles? ¿Qué haría mi hermana allá?_

- No lo sé, al parecer hizo un intercambio con tu primo Shawn.

¡Genial! Estaba muerto… ¡Otra vez estoy usando el termino masculino en mi! Pero era la verdad.

_- ¿Shawn? ¿Qué? Carly, Sam y yo solo tenemos un primo que no está la cárcel y se llama Seimon._

- Entonces… ¿Quién rayos es Shawn Matthews Puckett?

_- No tengo la menor idea Carly. Bueno veré si puedo hallar a mi hermana._

- Tranquila yo me encargo de eso, te llamo luego.

_- Adiós Carly._

-Adios Mel.

Oh, oh creo que me metí en problemas. Carly me estaba mirando con una expresión que nunca había visto; ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Correr? ¿Darle una explicación? ¿O matar a Melanie por meter la pata? Me gustaba más la última interrogante. Esta alzando su mano, no Carly por favor, no…

PLAF! ¿Por demonios me golpeo?

- ¿Y eso porque fue? – pregunte aturdido, tonto termino, sobándome la mejilla.

- ¡No puedo creer que me hayas mentido! ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Y qué hiciste con Sam?

Un balde de agua fría cayó en mí, hace unos momentos estaba llegando al cielo y de repente las puertas se me cerraron y caí de nuevo al purgatorio. ¡Oh Dios, Buda o Bob Esponja, porque me castigaban! El plan que tanto me había costado pensar y organizar había terminado y todo por una estúpida llamada.

- Yo…- comencé a decir, no sabía cómo explicarle mi situación a Carly. Siempre digo que está mal mentirle a ella pero jamás hago caso a lo que me dice mi consciencia o es que a veces pienso que no la tengo – yo…Carly…

- Mejor llamare a Sam.

Sería mejor que Carly lo averigüe sola, tomo su celular marco mi numero y…

_I'm no superman,_

_I can't take your hand,_

_And fly you anywhere you want to go,yeah_

_I can't read your mind,_

_Like a billboard sign,_

_And tell you everything you want to hear,_

_But I'll be your hero_

Sep, olvide decir que yo también tenia la misma canción como tono de llamada.

- Esa canción me gusta, ¿es linda verdad? – cuestione intentando sonar graciosa pero no era momento para chistes. Carly se puso más pálida que lo normal.

- No puede ser, tú…

Solo asentí lentamente muy lentamente.

**OoooOoooO**

**N/A.- Y ahí llegamos con este capítulo! Jajaja divertido verdad? Pues aquí termina la intro y en el siguiente cap comenzara el CAM! Ahora que Carly sabe el secretito de Sam, que hará? Se molestara con ella? Querrá matarla? Nahh Carly no es salvaje o si? Descubran todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.**

**PD: Gracias por sus reviews me hacen muy feliz *-* jaja déjenme sus criticas plis eso es lo que me da la inspiración y la esperanza de seguir esta loca historia.**


	4. La ley del hielo nunca fue tan buena

**Disclaimer.- iCarly no me pertenece.**

**Capitulo 4 "La ley del hielo nunca fue tan buena"**

**SAM POV**

- Carls…cálmate por favor.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme! ¡Tú! ¡Eres una…o un grr ni siquiera sé lo que eres!

- Pues hasta anoche era una ahora mm es difícil explicarlo.

- ¿Explicarlo? Sabía que había algo raro en ti pero no pensé que sería una cosa así…¡¿QUE HICISTE CON SAM?

- Creo que aun no lo entiendes, Carly…Sam soy yo.

Después de oír eso mi Cupcake se desmayo. ¡Mierda! No debía habérselo dicho de esa manera pero que mas podía hacer, mi linda y metiche hermana ya me había vendido era momento de decir la verdad ¿no?

Suspire y levante a Carly cargándola al estilo novia, todos en "Licuados Locos" me vieron raro trate de ignorarlos y salir lo más rápido a Bushwell Plaza; solo esperaba que Spencer no me sermoneara como siempre lo hace con los chicos que su hermanita lleva al departamento supongo que sería mejor explicarlo a el también después de todo este plan había fracasado.

Llegue al lobby y oí a Lewbert gritarme por ensuciar su piso por poco y no le grito la grosería más grande de su vida para mi pésima suerte me tope con Fredalupe en el ascensor.

- ¿Qué paso? – me pregunto asustado mientras veía preocupado a Carly.

- Lo descubrió – respondí tratando de sonar relajado ¡grr tonto término!

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – volvió a preguntar, es que este idiota no se cansa.

- Pues…estábamos en una cita y de pronto mi hermana llamo y le pregunto por mí, luego Carls llamo a mi celular este sonó obviamente, se puso como loca me hizo esto – señale mi mejilla enrojecida – luego se desmayo.

- ¿Cita? ¡Aguarda! A ver si entendí tu fingiste ser "Shawn" ¿y la invitaste a una cita?

- Eres muy listo Freddo – dije saliendo del elevador y entrar al 8 C al parecer Spencer no se encontraba pero había dejado una nota encima el mesón de la cocina – _'Carly tuve que ir a comprar material para mi nueva escultura, volveré después del show deje tacos de Spaguetti en el microondas y dile a Sam que… ¡no se coma mis costillas!'_

Si claro como si fuera a obedecer, deje a Carly recostada en el sofá ya recobraría la conciencia. Me dirigí al refri para hacer lo que me dijeron que no hiciera.

- ¿Y bien? – hablo Freddie.

- Mmm a estas costillas le faltan salsa – mencione volviéndolas a poner en el refri, sin embargo note la mirada algo molesta de Benson - ¿Qué?

- Sam no puedo creer que le hayas mentido a Carly fingiendo ser un chico solo para que saliera contigo.

- Pues créelo o ¿acaso estas celoso?

- ¿Celoso?

- Yo conseguí en una mañana lo que tú no logras conseguir desde sexto grado.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Eso no te importa.

- ¿La quieres verdad?

No respondí esa pregunta ni de broma lo haría, mis sentimientos eran míos y de nadie más. No iba a darle explicaciones a un idiota.

- Sam…puedes decírmelo somos amigos.

- Yo no soy tu amiga.

- ¿Amiga? Ahora no tienes nada de amiga, _amigo._

Grr….Uno, dos, tres…Fredward Benson acabas de ganarte un pase gratis directo al hospital y recibirás un enorme golpe marca Sam Puckett registrado. Vi la cara del ñoño asustándose por mi mirada asesina.

- Yo… ¡mejor me voy, volveré para el show! – anuncio saliendo como al alma que lleva el diablo del departamento.

Sep por fin uso su cerebro de nerd idiota para algo que le salvara la cara de una reconstrucción facial aunque dudo que podría dejársela peor de lo que ya esta, como sea ese no era el punto ahora debía encontrar la forma de despertar a Carly sin asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Además…¿Qué le diria? ¿Estará enojada conmigo? ¿Y si no quiere hablarme?

- Tranquila Sam…relájate Carly es tu mejor amiga sabrá comprender la situación – suspire – una situación en la cual yo estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga e intente ligármela abusando de mi apariencia y encanto, aunque el encanto lo tengo desde pequeña…

- Mmm…- oí gemir… ¡oh no Carly! Espero que no haya oído mi monologo de enferma de amor.

- Carls ¿estás bien? – le pregunte preocupada.

- Mmm…Claro que estoy bien, Shawn o debería decir…Sam – respondió ella sonando ¿cortante? Mi Cupcake solo usaba ese tono conmigo cuando estaba molesta, genial había conseguido lo que menso quería en estos momentos.

- Bueno ya que lo sabes…y no lo descubriste de la mejor forma ¿Qué opinas?

- ¿Qué opino? ¿Hablas enserio Sam? ¡Estoy molesta! No puedo creer que me hayas mentido, ¿Qué paso con "no más secretos"? Y lo peor… ¡Que intentaras ligar conmigo!

Soy una completa imbécil.

- Cupcake…lo siento.

- No Sam estoy harta de tus disculpas de 15 segundos, te pasaste de la raya pero seré madura no discutiré ni te gritare reprochándote o echándote en cara todo lo malo que haces.

- ¿Entonces que harás?

No obtuve respuesta ¡Oh genial, Carly me aplicaría la Ley del Hielo!

- Carls…Carls, no le harás esto a tu mejor amiga ¿o sí?

Nada seguí sin respuestas era como si estuviera hablando con el aire.

- Espero que Carly ya haya despertado – entro diciendo Freddie, sosteniendo unas hojas de papel – por cierto Sam aquí tengo algunas cosas interesantes creo que ya uno de estas antigüedades pudo dejarte así.

¡Oh no Freddtonto lo empeoraras!

- ¡El también lo sabia! – chillo Carly, y si estaba vez estaba colérica - grr…bien no quiero saber más del tema, ambos suban que debemos hacer el show – nos ordeno para luego entrar al ascensor no sin antes mirarme con furia, esta vez sí que la regué jodidamente

- ¿Problemas? – pregunto el imbécil de técnico que tengo por amigo ¡argh! ¡Y vaya que es un imbécil!

- No Freddo andamos de maravilla – respondí con sarcasmo dirigiéndome a las escaleras el show seria muy largo y tendríamos que dar explicaciones bobas, pero sabía que Carly no dejaría que nuestros problemas arruinaran el show eso ya lo aprendimos con el tiempo.

Hicimos el programa tranquilamente Carly explico que yo me encontraba de "vacaciones" pero pude notar el sarcasmo en sus palabras así que Shawn nuevamente yo, seria quien la ayudaría a conducir el programa. Todo se hizo como se debía nunca estuve mas agradecida conmigo misma de haber asistido a los ensayos asi que no improvise ni me gane mas regaños de la señorita Shay…ahora soy yo quien usa el sarcasmo ¡genial!

**OoooOoooO**

**- **Y eso es todo por hoy en iCarly – dije finalizando el programa.

- Y…estamos fuera – informo Freddie apagando la cámara – bueno chicas le prometí a mi mama volver a casa rápido al parecer tiene que hacerme el baño anti piojos – no estaba de humor para agregar algo al comentario así que suspire, a veces la Sra. Benson podía ser peor que yo haciendo sufrir a Freddie – Sam te dejare lo que encontré en la cocina por favor revísalo.

- Si lo que digas Benson – hable con flojera mientras me sentaba en uno de los pufs.

Cerré los ojos y escuche el sonido de la puerta, nuevamente me encontraba sola con Carly tenía que arreglar las cosas cueste lo que cueste y esta ley del hielo debía terminar.

- ¿Continuaras ignorándome? – cuestione con indiferencia, no esperaba que me respondiera pero…

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto sentándose en otro de los pufs.

- No lo sé, desperté así. Oye discúlpame por no avisarte primero pero estaba asustada y necesitaba ropa…de hombre.

- La ropa de nerd no te queda tan mal.

- Aww que linda. Eso fue ofensivo.

Carly rio al parecer estaba perdonada.

- ¿Qué harás?

- Eso tampoco lo sé.

- Sabes que aun estoy molesta contigo, ¿Qué rayos pretendías invitándome a salir?

La conversación comenzó a incomodarme así que hice lo mejor que sé hacer, responder con otra pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Eh? Te conozco mejor que nadie y aun a veces eres un misterio para mí.

- ¿Por qué piensas eso?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Eso es un plagio.

- Lo sé. No pienses que estas perdonada.

- ¿A no?

- No.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones?

- Invítame a salir.

- Carly Shay estás jugando con fuego.

- Claro que no, solo quiero entrar tu jueguito.

- De acuerdo, saldremos.

- ¿Ahora?

- Aja, tu ve por los tacos de spaguetti que Spencer dejo en el microondas y por dos latas de cerveza. Yo iré por otras cosas y nos vemos en la terraza en 10 minutos.

- ¿En la terraza? ¿Enserio Sam?

- No juzgues mis ideas – dije para luego levantarme e ir por algunas cosas que necesitaríamos allí arriba, después de todo el frio de Seattle se hace más presente en las alturas.

**OoooOoooO**

**CARLY POV**

Mi enfado con Sam había pasado más rápido de que lo había comenzado, pero ella tenía esa reacción en mi no podía estar molesta durante mucho tiempo con ella. La verdad no comprendí el porque el jueguito tonto de fingir ser un chico pero me pareció divertido así que ¿Por qué no seguirle la corriente?

Baje a la cocina por lo que me había encargado Sam, mientras preparaba todo me puse a pensar en los sucesos del día; sin duda eran extraños pero de alguna manera me hacía sentir ¿feliz? Shawn era todo lo que siempre había soñado en un chico parecía ser el príncipe azul de los cuentos que ahora vino a rescatar a su princesa de la torre, pero debía aceptarlo él no era real aun así cuando estábamos en "Licuados Locos" me pareció tan real además estuve a punto de… ¡Oh por Dios!

¡Estuve a punto de besar a MI MEJOR AMIGA!

Quizás estaba un poco asustada pero es que me podría haber imaginado besando a Freddie pero jamás a Sam, es decir ella era salvaje y si a veces de una forma u otra forma tan apasionada que su personalidad despertaba curiosidad en mi pero…verme con ella era algo que mi cerebro no lograba procesar. Suspire, no debía pensar en ridiculeces sin sentido, Sam es muy bromista y todo esto de la cita solo es un jueguito bobo que durara mientras ella logra resolver su problema… ¿o no?

Deje de divagar en mi mente ya que me di cuenta que habían pasado ya varios minutos así que decidí subir a la terraza, las ideas dementes de mi rubia me hacían sentir una adrenalina que jamás encontraría las palabras para describirlo.

- ¡Sorpresa! – grito Sam esperándome sentada en la orilla de la terraza.

- ¡Sam! Bájate de ahí puedes caerte – le ordene sonando muy preocupada, sin duda esta chica o chico lo que rayos sea ahora lograba preocuparme cada que hacia algo peligroso.

- Aguafiestas – me reclamo bajándose de ahí, para luego sentarse en una ¿cama improvisada?

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunte mientras le pasaba un taco y una cerveza.

- Amm quería que estuvieras cómodas.

- Dime tus intenciones Samantha Puckett o debería llamarte Shawn Matthews Puckett.

- Solo Sam – sonrió – y no hay intenciones solo quería que vieras a Seattle como lo veo yo.

- ¿Cómo lo ves tú?

- Solo voltéate.

Obedecí y vaya que Sam tenía razón, Seattle desde aquí arriba se veía…hermoso. Las luces hacían un perfecto juego con el nublado y frio clima, además había algunas estrellas en el cielo que se veían preciosas y hacían una perfecta combinación con el panorama.

- Es…increíble…- murmure asombrada.

- Si lo es, muchas veces después hacer el show venia aquí arriba a pensar y las Cobras de Seattle jugaban hoy así que si ganaron en unos momentos tendremos fuegos artificiales.

De pronto sentí los fuertes brazos de Sam rodearme.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunte divertida mientras me aferraba mas a ella o el, si que era confuso.

- Hace frio ¿quieres recostarte?

Esto de responder con otra pregunta se nos estaba volviendo costumbre.

- Esta bien.

Ambas nos recostamos en el cama improvisada que Sam había preparado, ¿ya dije que solo a ella se le ocurren ideas así? Aun me abrazaba sentí a mi corazón latir con fuerza nunca me había dado cuenta de lo cómodo que era estar en sus brazos, muchas veces cuando se quedaba a dormir y me daba pesadillas le pedía que me abrazara y eso me ayudaba a dormir pero solo creía que era una costumbre que le tenía a su calor corporal; sin embargo ahora creo que me gustaba estar ahí…

- Cupcake mira los fuegos artificiales – me susurro al oído provocándome un cosquilleo en el estomago.

- Son lindos – dije viéndolos.

Tal vez el día fue extraño pero esta noche lo era más…pero no de una manera extraña en la que ves las cosas horribles y desesperantes sino extraño de la forma dulce y a la vez ¿apasionante? No sé si tenía la mente clara o no pero…algo me decía que esta noche sería algo inolvidable…

**N/A: Y…hasta aquí el capitulo 4, que tal? Tierno verdad? Ohh Sammy siempre tan sínica y romántica xD extraña combinación pero así es ella. Carly está comenzando a sentirse extraña, estará enferma? Y Freddie al parecer ya encontró la raíz del problemita de Sam? Sera la moneda que se encontró? Oh creo que hable de mas jajaja, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo. Como siempre agradezco a todos su reviews que me dejan y espero que lo sigan haciendo porque son como mi droga xD.**


	5. 20 segundos de valor

**Disclarime.- iCarly no me pertenece.**

**N/A: Gracias por sus reviews y pues aquí está el cap 5! **

**Capitulo 5 "20 segundos de valor"**

**SAM POV**

Sentí una leve brisa y los rayos de sol en mi rostro.

- Mmm…- gemí mientras abría los ojos lentamente, entonces me di cuenta de algo tenia a Carly durmiendo en mi pecho, sonríe al verla estaba tan acostumbrada a despertar así. Quizás solo sea su mejor amiga pero nunca ninguno de sus novios tuvo el privilegio de encontrarse de esta forma.

No quería despertarla se veía tan tierna. Acaricie su cabello y comencé a sonreír como boba enamorada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Carly provocaba ese efecto en mi sacaba a la Sam tierna y adorable, ni siquiera yo misma sabía que tenía ese lado.

- Sam…- murmuro Carly al parecer se estaba despertando - ¿Qué hora es?

- Buenos días Cupcake, mm no tengo la menor idea aunque…- mi estomago me delato gruñendo.

- Eso es un oso.

- No solo es mi estomago, bajemos a desayunar – dije quitándola de mi encima, sin darme cuenta la tome de la mano y entrelace mis dedos con los de ella pareció no importarle así que no le dije nada.

Llegamos a la cocina pero tampoco me di cuenta de eso estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos y emociones que no me entere de nada hasta que Spencer grito…

- ¡TU ENGENDRO RUBIO QUE RAYOS HACIAS CON MI HERMANITA ALLA ARRIBA!

Oh no viejo cálmate, que lo último que necesito es uno de tus locos sermones.

- Spencer…- trate de hablar, pero obviamente fui interrumpida.

- ¡SHH, NO HABLES! ¡ME EXPLICARAN QUE HACIAN ARRIBA DURMIERON JUNTOS! ¡OH NOOO DESVIRGINARON A MI HERMANITA!

- ¡¿Desvirginar? – grite asustada, jamás había imaginado algo asi nunca en vida haría algo que Carly no quisiera y menos invadir…bueno…ese…espacio…¡Oh demonios ya estoy hablando estupideces!

- Spencer ya cálmate, que Sam y yo no hicimos nada malo. Si dormimos juntas pero no paso nada – dijo por fin Carly.

- ¿Sam? Así que este mequetrefe se llama Sam.

Carly se dio un zape en la cabeza y suspiro.

- No…Spencer el – me señalo a mi – es Sam, atrapada en el cuerpo de un chico.

- ¡¿Qué! Espera…¿Qué? Eso no puede ser posible, además hermanita no soy tan tonto no me creería una cosa así.

- Pues créelo – dije sirviéndome un poco de tocino.

Oí a Spencer reírse irónicamente.

- Haber si tu eres Sam dime, ¿Qué sueño tenias cuando Carly estaba saliendo con Griffin?

- El de que un monstruo se come mi sopa.

- De acuerdo eres Sam, además de que vi un mordisco tuyo en mis costillas.

- Que bueno que lo creas ahora dame mas tocino.

- Chicos yo me ire a arriba a cambiar. Sam ¿podrías acompañarme al Centro Comercial a escoger un vestido? – me pregunto Carly casi suplicando porque sabía a la perfección que le diría que no. Odiaba ir de compras era aburrido y al final la señorita Shay me hacia cargar todo a mí, a veces pensaba que se aprovechaba de mi fuerza.

- Amm…esta lluvioso – respondí evadiendo la pregunta.

- Sam no te pregunte sobre el clima. Por favor acompáñame te comprare jamón al volver.

- Esta bien lo hare – hable resignada. Vi a Carly subir las escaleras ahora tenía que pedirle un favor a Spencer – oye Spens ¿me prestas algo de ropa?

- Claro… ¿de quién es la que traes puesta?

- De Freddie, la verdad parezco ñoño.

- No para nada te ves bien, pero una pregunta ¿Cómo quedaste asi?

- Eso me lo preguntan todos, no lo sé desperté así y la verdad no recuerdo haber pedido algún deseo para volverme hombre.

- ¿Deseo? Mm…esto parece obra de la "Moneda Bambu"

- ¿Moneda Bambu? Spencer esta es otra de tus dementes historias como la del Castoraton.

- Para tu información el Castoraton si existe, y la Moneda Bambu si existe es una leyenda que me contaron de niño además – tomo unas papeles – anoche Freddie me pidió que te diera esto.

Tome los papeles de mala gana para observar el dibujo de la moneda esa, la verdad no le di importancia si la imagen se me hizo algo conocida pero nada más.

- Aburrido – suspire - ¿puedo cambiarme en tu habitación?

- Seguro, solo una cosa Sam.

- ¿Qué?

- Desde ahora dormirás en el sofá.

- Pero yo…

- Nada de peros, no quiero ver a tu "amiguito" coqueteando con mi hermana.

No respondí nada a ese comentario solo gruñi y me fui a cambiar por algo que sea de mi estilo. Tome los jeans y la camisa que mas me gusto, lo de la ropa interior créenme no querrán saberlo como me las arregle. En fin Sali resignada a acompañar a mi Cupcake a lo que sería mi ruina.

Carly no tardo en bajar, yo por mi parte le robe las llaves de la moto a Spencer lo cual ya se me había vuelto costumbre y lo mejor era que mi linda castaña no me regañaba porque aunque lo niegue una vez me dijo que le gustaba verme conduciendo la moto nunca entendí el comentario pero vaya que me veía bien. Lo sé ya estoy presumiendo.

Como sea llegamos en menos de 10 minutos al Centro Comercial el trafico no estaba tan horrible, ayude a mi Cupcake a bajar de la moto ya que siempre tenía la manía de usar falda cuando no era conveniente.

- Justo se te ocurre usar falda – le dije fingiendo estar molesta.

- Por lo menos yo uso pan…

¡Oh no Carly no dirias esa palabra!

- ¡Grrrr! – gruñí como odiaba esa palabra era ridícula y a la vez desesperante.

Ella solo soltó una risita me tomo de la mano y me llevo casi corriendo a la tienda de vestidos donde pasaría alrededor de 2 horas viendo a Carly probarse un montón de vestidos tontos ¿Por qué ella era tan cruel conmigo? Necesitaría un balde y muchos pañuelos para evitar quedarme sin saliva y sin sangre.

Vi que tomo cerca de 20 vestidos y se metió a un probador, pasaron unos 5 minutos cuando ella salió con un vestido negro con tirantes y demasiado corto dejaba mucho a mi imaginación.

- ¿Qué te parece este? – me pregunto inocentemente.

Yo solo suspire y lleve mis manos a mi nariz.

- No está mal pero no me gusta el color – respondí.

Mi Cupcake no me respondió solo volvió a entrar al probador y salió con otro vestido morado que tenía un escote demasiado provocativo.

- ¿Y este? – volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez mi mandíbula llego al mismo suelo.

- Mm…esta…olvídalo ¡siguiente!

- ¡Agh! ¿Entonces dime _señor_ Puckett cual seria de tu agrado?

- ¿Señor?

- Ahora que eres un chico deberías saber que es lo que les gusta.

- De acuerdo te dare mi opinión. El vestido perfecto para un baile debe ser provocativo pero no al extremo, sensual pero a la vez elegante y con estilo, además que el color debe ser rojo.

- ¿Y porque tiene que ser rojo?

- Porque es mi color favorito.

- Entonces te comprare un smoking rojo.

- ¡¿Qué? Shay te estás saliendo del tema sabes que yo no asistiré al ridículo baile.

- ¡Ahí por favor! Es un baile donde las chicas invitan y mírate que ahora no estás nada mal, de seguro alguna lo hará.

- ¿Nada mal? ¿Solo eso? Carly estoy mucho mejor que eso.

- De acuerdo galán de quinta estas muy guapo. Solo que lo encuentro raro llamar a mi mejor amiga en termino masculino.

- Cierto es demasiado raro. Tengo una idea ¿ven al baile conmigo?

- ¿Qué?

- No creo que después de que plantaste a Bruno quiera ir contigo.

- Tenias que recordarme eso.

- Quizas, ¿y qué dices?

- Si no tengo otra opción.

- Ósea que soy el plato de segunda mesa.

- ¡Claro que no! Además tu me estas invitando al baile.

- Cierto y por eso yo elegiré el vestido.

No deje que Carly respondiera ya que me puse a ver por toda la tienda haber si encontraba un vestido que sea de mi agrado, la verdad todos parecían sacados de un burdel infantil. Diganme anticuada pero el vestido que yo quería tenía que ser sexy pero a la vez elegante uno en el que Carly se viera como un princesa porque eso era lo que ella era. Busque por todas partes hasta que por fin encontré uno en las repisas del fondo.

Lo mejor de todo fue el color, rojo.

- ¡Lo encontré! – grite emocionada mientras se lo mostraba a Carly.

- ¡Oh por Dios, Sam! Es…hermoso – dijo ella mientras lo tomaba y entraba al probador.

Esta vez no tardo tanto en salir pero en cuanto lo hizo. Créanme yo quede hechizada ese vestido parecía estar hecho a la medida para ella. Su escote era perfecto, no era ni muy corto ni muy largo y podía ver unos muy bien torneados muslos tengo que aceptarlo sonreí como una idiota solo que esta vez no babee ni tuve una hemorragia nasal seguramente porque todas esas emociones se fueron a parar a otra parte de mi anotomía.

¡Mierda! Cogí un almohadón que tenía cerca mío y lo puse delante de la parte baja de mi abdomen.

- ¿Te pasa algo malo? – pregunto para rematar Carly.

- Am..No es solo que hace calor aquí – respondí, dándome cuenta que estaba completamente sonrojada.

- De acuerdo, ¿me veo bien? – cuestiono.

- ¿Bien? Megan Fox se ve bien, tu Cupcake te ves preciosa – conteste sonriendo.

- Aww Sammy. Tienes buen gusto es un hecho, espérame en caja que me lo quitare.

- Como digas.

Ella volvió a entrar al probador, mientras yo trataba de calmar a mi "amiguito"

- Escúchame amigo además de causarme escozor por las noches casi me pones en vergüenza. Asi que…¡ya cálmate!

- Sam… ¿a quién le gritas? – oí a decir a Carly.

- A…a nadie es solo que vi una araña...una muy grande – hable avergonzada, ser un chico ¡si que causaba problemas!

**OoooOoooO**

**CARLY POV**

Anoche la había pasado increíble durmiendo en los brazos de Sam, desperté feliz por alguna extraña razón ahora estar con ella me interesaba más que antes; me termine de cambiar y sali del provador para dirigirme a caja a pagar por el vestido ya convencería a Sam para comprarle un smoking.

Sin embargo no la encontré en la caja pero me tope con una enorme masa de chicas gritando como si tuvieran al mismo Jhonny Deep allí, solo que ellas gritaban…

- ¡SHAWN CASATE CONMIGO!

Ahí por Dios, iCarly era tan famoso que de seguro muchas chicas lo vieron ayer y notaron a Shawn. Ahora si maldecía que Sam se haya convertido en un chico.

- ¡CARLY AXULIO! – oi chillar a Sam mientras corría como desesperada de las fans locas que le mandaban ¿besos? - ¡ Te veo en el estacionamiento! – grito finalmente para desaparecer entre las escaleras automáticas.

Di un suspiro. Sam se había ganado muchas fans con su nueva apariencia y no era que molestara es solo que…ella también me provocaba ese tipo de emociones, no era mi culpa estaba guapo demasiado pero…estaba cometiendo un error muy grande al dejarme llevar por mis hormonas aun así no era solo el hecho de que este sexy o ardiente.

De alguna forma ahora podía ver a Sam más que solo como mi mejor amiga.

Baje de mi nube estaba pensando boberías, obedecí a Sam y baje a esperarla al estacionamiento me apoye en la moto y espere que ella apareciera. Se tardo ¡dos horas en volver! Cuando finalmente apareció la mire muy enojada.

- Lo siento Carls pero me estuvieron siguiendo hasta el baño, ni pude hacer pipi tranquila.

No pude evitar soltar una risita al imaginarme esa situación.

- ¿Te parece gracioso?

- Si un poco.

- Bien ríete – hablo fingiendo estar ofendida mientras se subió a la moto y la encendía, la imite y no quise agregar nada mas al comentario.

Pero Sam no tomo el camino a mi casa.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le pregunte haber con que otra cosa me sorprendía.

- A Portland – respondió serenamente.

- ¿Portland? ¿Para qué?

- Quiero mostrarte algo.

- Creo que cada día me sorprendes con algo nuevo.

- Es mi nuevo hobby.

- Spencer se preocupara.

- No lo creo sabe que cuando me robo su moto es porque no volverás temprano a casa.

- Muy cierto.

Sam estuvo conduciendo unas horas la verdad recién era medio día no habíamos tardado mucho en escoger el vestido por lo cual le debo un gran favor a mi rubia, tenía un excelente gusto aunque no entendí porque nunca se vestía mas femenina una vez se lo pregunte y me dijo que no era su estilo además que ya me había complacido viéndola femenina cuando le gustaba Pete.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – oí cuestionar a Sam.

- Si un poco no desayune.

- Bien, ten – hablo entregándome ¿un emparedado de jamón?

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto?

- ¿Creíste que me tarde dos horas solo por escaparme de las locas fans? Claro que no, primero le coquetee a una chica que vendía estos emparedados y me los dio gratis.

- ¿Coqueteaste?

- Oye tengo que usar mi encanto para algo que me favorezca.

- No discutiré eso.

- Como quieras, llegamos – anuncio estacionando la moto cerca de un ¿lago?

De acuerdo esta chica o chico lo que rayos sea, me sorprendía mucho créanme que demasiado.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – le pregunte sorprendida.

- Un lago.

- Eso ya lo sé ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

- Mmm porque es un lugar tranquilo y…- miro el cielo – lloverá en cualquier momento y cuando eso pasa sale un arcoíris que se puede observar perfectamente desde aquel lago.

- Sigue preguntándome ¿Qué rayos pretendes Puckett?

- Ya te lo dije nada eso solo que…- no pudo terminar la frase ya que comenzó a llover – ven podemos refugiarnos en la cabaña de allá.

Obedecí a lo que dijo, entramos a la cabaña ella encendió la calefacción lo raro fue que ¿Cómo demonios Sam tenía las llaves de esta cabaña? Parece que se dio cuenta por mi expresión confusa y me respondió con una sonrisa.

- La cabaña es mía – dijo – es…lo único bueno que me dejo mi padre antes de irse – agrego después con un suspiro.

- ¿Tu padre Sam? – pregunte con curiosidad

A Sam no le gustaba hablar de su padre cuando le preguntaba siempre me decía "era buen tipo" o "cambiemos el tema" Nunca me dijo quien era o porque se fue y abandono a su madre.

- Si – respondió ella – cuando era pequeña mi padre nos traía aquí a Melanie y a mí, pasábamos los fines de semana pescando y viendo los arcoíris que dejaba la lluvia; claro que todo esto se acabo cuando…se fue pero…antes de irse dejo esto en mi habitación – me señalo las llaves – me dijo que la cabaña era mi y podía ir cuando quisiera después se marcho y no supe nada mas de él y la verdad tampoco quiero saber nada de el.

- Sammy… ¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso?

- Porque no lo vi necesario, he estado viniendo a esta cabaña desde que era pequeña es otro de mis lugares para pensar.

- Comienzo a creer que era una budista o algo parecido.

- Jajaja claro que no, es solo que me gusta estar en paz. Siéntate ven aquí – me dijo indicándome un sofá donde ella estaba sentada, le hice caso y me senté a su lado, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ambas veíamos la lluvia caer al parecer una tormenta estaba por desatarse – creo que estaremos aquí por un rato ¿quiere que encienda la chimenea?

- Claro.

Sam se levanto y puso algunos leños en la chimenea se perdió un momento en la cocina y vi que trajo algo de chocolate caliente y una bolsa de frituras.

- Ahora entiendo a dónde va el dinero de las billeteras que robas – dije tomando un poco de chocolate.

- Pues si va para el sustento de esta cabaña, acertaste.

- Dime algo ¿extrañas a tu padre?

- A veces.

- ¿Lo querías mucho?

- Mmm tal vez lo quise no lo sé, ahora quizás si lo veo no lo reconocería.

- Entiendo…

- Hey no te pongas así no es tu culpa que se fuera, fue culpa de mi madre a veces sus peleas lo sacaban de quicio. Mi madre a veces me dice que me parezco a él no la culpo ve en mis ojos lo mismo que veía en los suyos.

- ¿Qué veía en ellos?

- Valor.

- ¿Valor?

- Si mi padre siempre repetía que 20 segundos de valor es todo lo que necesitas.

Esta plactica con Sam me estaba agradando, siempre pensé que conocía todo de ella sin embargo ahora me daba cuenta que no era así. Ella guardaba tantas cosas aún por descubrir pero se estaba abriendo conmigo y eso era lo que más me gustaba de ella que solo se abría conmigo, con nadie mas ¿acaso era tan especial para ella?

- ¿20 segundos? – pregunte mirando los ojos azules de Sam y sin darme cuenta la tenía tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración.

- Si…1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8…- la oí contar pero no supe porque hasta que vi como comenzó a inclinarse hacia mi – 12,13,14,15 – nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse – 18,19…

- 20…- dije yo uniendo mis labios con los suyos…este beso se sentía tan… ¿dulce?

**N/A: Maten a Megan por no actualizar en tanto tiempo! Disculpen pero mis locuras abarcan todo mi tiempo. Como sea ya que llegamos a aquí ¿Qué opinan? Diganmelo en un review que son como mi droga aunque mi droga tan bien es otro fic xD jaja como sea yo me voy porque ya tengo sueño se cuidan: D**


	6. Secretos y Confusiones

**Disclaimer.- Si iCarly me perteneciera ahora mismo estaría con Jennette McCurdy cantando Generation Love xD (por cierto muy buena canción) y como me tienen aquí pues le pertenece a Dan Schneider y a Nick.**

**N/A.- Hello lectores aquí el cap y quiero dar las gracias a mis fieles lectoras Mary y FuuOosakiTeioh que por cierto cuando la conti de tu fic? xD **

**Capitulo 6 "Secretos y Confusiones"**

**SAM POV**

No podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo…si era un sueño que no me despierten. ¿Estaba besando a Carly? Sí que lo estaba haciendo y de qué manera nuestros labios estaban unidos como si ambos se necesitaran solo nos separábamos para tomar un poco de aire y luego volverlos a unir, pude oir como ella solto un gemido cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron y se acariciaron.

- Sam...Esto…- murmuro ella entre besos.

- Es genial lo sé – respondí bajando mis besos a su cuello mientras ella soltaba aun mas gemidos los cuales eran música para mis oídos.

- No Sam…esto está mal…

- ¿Mal? Cupcake todo lo que hago es malo – sonreí mientras seguía con mi labor – me gustas Carly…- declare sin pensar, enserio que lo hice sin pensar.

- Espera… ¡¿Qué?

De repente vi que Carly se levanto precipitosamente del sofá y me vio con cara ¿horrorizada?

- ¿Acabas de decirme que te gusto? – me pregunto con asombro.

¡Genial Puckett! La jodiste como siempre.

- Yo…- no sabía que palabra articular, lo único que sabía era que tenia gloss de piña colada en los labios.

- Tengo que irme – dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo de la cabaña como alma que lleva el diablo.

Trate de detenerla corrí hacia la puerta y la tome del brazo.

- ¡Suéltame Sam! – me grito ella, jamás en mi vida la había visto tan molesta.

- Carls…- intente calmarla – no te pongas así, no conmigo.

- No sé qué pensar Sam...desde anoche tienes un efecto en mi que hace que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza con tan solo mirarte – respondió con la voz apagada.

- ¿Desde anoche? – pregunte, a veces era muy boba con mis preguntas.

- Si…desde anoche, en si desde que estas así. Siento que cada día que pasa me gus…- no termino la frase - ¡ya estoy delirando! Solo aléjate de mi Sam, por lo menos hasta que resuelvas tu problema – dijo finalmente para soltarse de mi agarre y salir lo más rápido posible.

Me quede en shock me estaba pidiendo algo que me destrozo por dentro, ¿Cómo rayos iba a estar lejos de ella si era lo que más amaba en este mundo? Suspire dejándome caer en el sofá, tenía mucho en que pensar mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas simplemente no podía soportar la situación; sentía como algo dentro de mí se hacía pedacitos con cada segundo que pasaba.

¿20 segundos de valor? Si como no, mi padre era un idiota al creer en eso y al enseñármelo. Corrección yo era la estúpida al creerlo, otra cosa que me oprime el corazón vino a mi mente…mi padre. ¿Dónde estará? Según Melanie mi abuela le conto que tuvo problemas de salud pero no me quiso decir nada más.

Decidí levantarme del sofá para dirigirme a una de las habitaciones de la cabaña la cual era una de mis favoritas, el estudio créanlo o no mi padre era todo lo opuesto a mi madre. El era muy conservador, organizado y nos trataba con tanto cariño a Mel y a mí.

- Todo sigue igual – dije entrando, me senté en el viejo asiento giratorio de cuero de mi padre – y esto sigue siendo divertido – hable mientras daba vueltas en el.

Al menos distraerme con tonterías evitaba que pensara en Carly…olvídenlo y lo estoy haciendo de nuevo. Estaba confundida lo vi en su mirada tenía una mezcla de frustración y ansiedad, tal vez fue un error haberla besado…pero esperen ella fue quien confino el beso.

Además no fue solo uno, fueron varios y créanme que no eran inocentes pude sentir claramente la pasión con la cual devoraba mis labios…todo era tan ¿dulce? ¿Excitante? No tendría palabras para definirlo pero se sentía muy bien demasiado bien. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos pasionales cuando me vi en el suelo al parecer tantas vueltas afectaron al asiento giratorio.

- ¡Auch! – me queje mientras me sobaba la cabeza pero fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que una álbum de fotos cayo y de el ¿una carta?

La levante y decidi abrirla ¿Qué mas daba? Me gustaba invadir la privacidad a veces leia el diario de Spencer créanme el hermano de Carly tiene un serio problema comienzo a creer que no consigue novia porque es…buee eso no me incumbe asi que mejor a volver a lo que estaba por hacer, en el sobre lo único que decía era… ¿Sam?

Momentito…¿la carta era para mí? Sin duda alguna la abrí y comencé a leerla…

_Querida, Sam:_

_Mi enana favorita y a la que extraño más que todo. Espero que estés bien, seguro te preguntaras ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejarme una carta después de desaparecer tanto tiempo? Enserio que no fue mi intención Sammy estos últimos años he estado tan ocupado con tantas cosas que a veces si tenía tiempo para llamar a Melanie. No te molestes con tu hermana pero le pedí que no te dijera nada sobre mi es solo que no quería preocuparte, se que estuve ausente en tu vida mucho tiempo lo siento hija enserio que si… _

_Si no quieres perdonarme lo entenderé después de todo tu hermana y tu no tienen la culpa de lo que paso entre tu madre y yo. Melanie ya sabe la historia pero faltas tú…Veras hija tu madre se entero de que mi cáncer se había extendido y quizás la quimioterapia no me salvaría por eso quise dejar todo incluso a mi familia. Paso mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que hice fue un error y ahora estoy escribiendo esta carta en el estudio de la cabaña donde solíamos divertirnos todos los fines de semana cuando éramos una linda familia feliz, Melanie me conto que ahora te metes en problemas. Si estuviera ahí para jalarte la oreja lo haría hahaha pero…tu viejo ya está cansado se que llego mi momento; sin embargo no quiero partir sin despedirme y menos de ti que siempre fuiste mi favorita._

_Melanie dice que hablas mucho de Carly y que es tu mejor amiga, me alegro que hayas encontrado una persona que te comprenda y según Mel es una buena chica tu siempre fuiste mi revoltosa asi que creo que polos opuestos se atraen hahaha tranquila estoy bromeando. No te rindas mi pequeña rubia, jamás, el mundo está lleno de dolor pero también de felicidad y el corazón aun roto puede volverse a amar, no olvides los 20 segundos de valor su efecto es retardado es lo único que puedo decirte, sin embargo hay algo más que aprendí lastimosamente tarde y es__…"No por miedo a herrar vas a dejar de jugar"_

_Nos reencontraremos algún día Sammy._

_Te ama, Papá._

Solté la carta dejándola caer en el piso, lagrimas brotaban por mis ojos…mi padre era un tonto y gran tonto pero…recién ahora recordaba cuanto lo amaba por eso el siempre sabia como darme valor para hacer las cosas y hacerlas bien.

- Yo también te amo papá – susurre con la voz ronca, aun así una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer no me rendiría tan fácil, no, debía solucionar las cosas con Carly.

**OoooOoooO**

**CARLY POV**

Mi viaje de regreso a Seattle había estado tan aburrido y nada ayudaba pensar y seguir dándole vueltas al asunto solo me causaba mas y mas confusión, como sea estaba entrando a mi departamento puse mi llave en la cerradura y la abrí.

- ¡Spencer ya llegue! – grite, buscándolo con la mirada a mi hermano - ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Aquí hermanita! – me respondió saltando de una viga.

- ¿Qué hacías allí arriba? – pregunte.

- Amm arreglaba el techo.

- Ya te dije que llames a un experto.

- No para nada además ya lo repare, ¿y porque esa cara?

- Por nada.

Me dirigí a la cocina para servirme un poco de jugo.

- Esta bien. Por cierto le puedes decir a Sam que me devuelva mi moto tengo que salir y no encontré mis llaves.

Sam…tenía que recodármela.

- Bien… - dije cortante.

- Soy yo o ustedes dos se pelearon.

- No…

- Carly…

- Mmm… ¡de acuerdo! Si tuvimos una pelea si eso puede llamarse pelea, no sé que fue Spencs tuvimos una noche y una mañana muy divertida y…linda pero teníamos que arruinarlo todo con…- me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Con? Continua soy todo oídos.

- ¡Besarnos! – grite de pronto, no podía mas tenía que decírselo a alguien a pesar de que Spencer querría matar a Sam por eso.

- ¿Se besaron? ¡Sam te beso!

- ¡Si y yo la ayude en eso!

- Querrás decir _lo_ ayudaste.

- Spencer no es momento para bromas, no sé qué hacer.

- ¿Por dices eso hermanita? ¿Te sientes confundida?

- Mucho.

- ¿Por qué? La verdad no me sorprendería que te guste Sam.

- ¿Gustarme? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Ella es mi mejor amiga! Es solo que ahora que es un chico me causo un desorden cerebral y hormonal…

- Mmm…Carly siempre estas con ella, sonríes con cualquier broma o comentario ofensivo que le dice a Freddie y…la defiendes a pesar de que ella si tenga la culpa.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Si lo es, Carly se que quizás esto sea nuevo para ti pero no creo que sea algo anormal o prohibido. Además es obvio que a ella le gustas también siempre te protege y solo contigo se comporta como…bueno ya sabes no como con todos.

- ¡Ya lo sé! Ella me lo dijo.

- ¿Te dijo que le gustas?

- ¡Si lo hizo! Spencer no quiero hablar más sobre esto, mejor iré a arriba – dije finalmente para irme a encerrar en mi cuarto.

No quería saber nada mas, esa charla con mi hermano se estaba saliendo de control. ¿Sam y yo? eso era imposible el que sea un chico era temporal cuando lograra resolverlo todo volvería a la normalidad y no recordaríamos lo de hoy, ¿y si no? Me negaba a perder a mi mejor amiga, quería mucho a Sam para permitirlo ella siempre ha estado conmigo pase lo que pase, siempre encuentra la manera de animarme cuando estoy triste y lo mejor de todo me protege sobre todas las cosas para ella no hay nadie que pueda vencerla cuando se trata de mi. Tal vez Freddie me salvo la vida pero solo fue una vez, sin embargo Sam lo ha estado haciendo desde que nos conocimos.

Todo es muy confuso demasiado por un lado quiero darle una oportunidad a Sam no importa la apariencia que tenga se que hay algo dentro de mí que siente algo por Sam…por mi Sammy, por mi rubia con rizos de oro que siempre se mete en problemas. Aunque también está el lado que me dice que pare ya que solo me estoy enamorando de una ilusión no de una realidad. Me lance sobre mi cama y puse una almohada sobre mi cabeza mis pensamientos iban a volverme loca, cerré los ojos necesitaba dormir quizás eso calmaría mis delirios mentales.

**N/A: Ohh Sam tiene algo en mente, que es lo que hara? Jaja lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo! Y Hablando de el, tardare un poquito más de lo usual en subirlo pero es que este lunes entro a clases u.u y mi vida será triste! T_T el cole es mi ruina xD como la de todos. En fin solo les digo que en el próximo capítulo tendremos…muchas locuras! Se cuidan y déjenme un review y háganme feliz *-* oh sino les mando a Sam para que los golpeen con la calceta con mantequilla xD.**


	7. Yo sere tu heroe

**N/A.- Megan no se merece un aplauso? Teniendo tantos deberes hizo la conti! Jaja es broma, como están mis lectores? Yo aquí sobreviviendo a mi lluvia de tarea y exámenes diagnostico, bueno agradezcan que literatura me aburre hasta el cogote y aproveche mi fugada para escribir un poco y terminar el capitulo xD, basta de chachara nos vemos abajo.**

**Disclaimer.- El dia en que mi ex novia deje de ser tan psicótica sere de dueña de iCarly y como se sigue pareciendo a Nora, pues no. iCarly le pertenece a su respectivo creador.**

**Capitulo 7 "Yo seré tu héroe"**

**CARLY POV**

_- Yo puedo ser tu héroe Carls._

_- Sam…no sigas por favor yo…_

_- Por favor Carly, déjame terminar. Sé que no soy perfecta, la mayoría de las veces hago tonterías pero créenme que prometo no cometer ninguna estupidez si me das una oportunidad…¿Qué dices?_

_- Yo…no sé qué decirte, tengo miedo Sam. _

_- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?_

_- ¡De que lo echemos todo a perder! Si pasa algo con nuestra relación afectara nuestra amistad._

_- Entiendo…Cupcake yo también tengo miedo, mírame estoy temblando aunque en parte es porque ese temblor me lo provocas tu…sin embargo podemos intentarlo_

_Sam me abrazo con tanta ternura que por un momento jure que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho, sentí su aliento acercándose a mi nuestros labios iban a tocarse nuevamente como había sucedido esta tarde pero de repente…._

¡AUCH!

Me caí de la cama, todo había sido un sueño…¡Un sueño demasiado lindo para ser verdad!

Sin embargo algo me había despertado un sonido que al parecer provenía de mi estéreo y no recordaba haberlo encendido… ¿música? ¿Una canción? Momento esa canción la conocía…

_**I'm no superman, - No soy superman.**_

_**I can't take your hand, - No puedo tomar tu mano.**_

_**And fly you anywhere you want to go,yeah – Y volar contigo a cualquier lugar. **__**Quieres ir? Si.**_

La había descargado hace unos días porque me gusto la melodía, sin embargo nunca había oído muy la letra. Ahora que la escuchaba con tenenimiento me recordaba a una persona.

Suspire mientras me dignaba a oír el resto de la letra.

_**I can't read your mind, - No puedo leer tu mente.**_

_**Like a billboard sign, - Como una cartelera.**_

_**And tell you everything you want to hear, - Y decirte todo lo que quieres oir.**_

_**But I'll be your hero – Pero yo sere tu héroe**__._

De acuerdo quizás esta canción describía de alguna forma el sueño que tuve, donde Sam me decía que no era perfecta pero yo nunca le pedí que lo sea. Sam me gustaba tal y como era…momento dije ¿gustaba? Ahí Dios ya estoy delirando.

_**Cause I, I can be everything you need, - Porque yo puedo ser todo lo que necesitas.**_

_**If you're the one for me, - Si tu eres la unica para mi.**_

_**like gravity, - Como la gravedad.**_

_**I'll be unstoppable, - Sere imparable.**_

_**I, yeah believe in destiny, - Yo creo en el destino.**_

_**I maybe an ordinary guy with heart and soul, - Quizas sea un chico ordinario con corazón y alma.**_

_**But if you're the one for me, - Pero si tu eres la unica para mi.**_

_**Then I'll be a hero. – Entonces sere tu heroe.**_

_**Could you be the one? – Podrias ser tu la unica para mi?**_

_**Searching high and low, - Busqueda alta y baja.**_

_**Trying every road, - Tratando todos los caminos.**_

_**But if I see your face, - Pero si veo tu rostro.**_

_**How will I know,yeah – Como voy a saber?**_

_**I'll put my trust in fate, - Voy a poner mi confianza en el destino.**_

_**That you will come my way, - LLegara a mi manera.**_

_**And if it's right, - Y si es correcto.**_

_**It's undeniable, yeah – Es inegable.**_

_**So incredible, - Tan incredible.**_

_**Some kind of miracle, - Una especie de milagro.**_

_**When it's meant to be, - Cuando nos encontremos.**_

_**I'll become A hero, oh – Me convertire en tu heroe.**_

_**So I wait, - Asi que esperame.**_

_**Wait, - Esperare.**_

_**Wait, - Esperare.**_

_**Wait for you! – Esperare por ti.**_

_**I'll be your hero – Sere tu heroe.**_

La canción termino y con ello también termino mi confusión…

Ahora lo comprendía, toda esa agresividad a Freddie, ese mote cariñoso de "Cupcake", la manera de ponerse celosa con la llegada de Missy, el sueño bobo que tuvo cuando salía con Griffin y esa manera de protegerme de cualquier cosa no era solo un cariño de amistad…o un amor de hermanas, si era amor pero uno totalmente diferente.

Sam en verdad me amaba no solo le gustaba…y eso me hacía sentir ¿feliz?

- Hey… - la oí decir mientras me miraba desde la ¿ventana de mi habitación? ¿En qué momento entro?

- ¿C-como entraste? – le pregunte sorprendida mientras me arreglaba el cabello y me levantaba de mi cama.

- Por la escalera de incendios y tenias la ventana abierta – respondió adentrándose mas en mi habitación, no tenía ni la menor idea de porque ahora la presencia de Sam comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa.

- Tengo la mala costumbre de dejarla abierta – dije retrocediendo.

- Lo se pero esa mala costumbre la adquiriste por mis visitas de madrugada – sonrió - ¿Qué opinas? – pregunto de repente poniéndose seria.

Genial.

Sam me ponía las cosas de una forma tan pero tan difícil, y mi silencio solo la lastimaba mas.

- Yo…- comencé diciendo – no sé qué decirte.

- ¿No sabes que decirme? Carls…lo hice todo a tu estilo. Siempre me dijiste que querías al chico guapo el príncipe azul aquí me tienes, quieres un lavadero también lo tienes – se le levanto la playera y créanme que si lavaría mi ropa alli – y por ultimo lo que toda chica quiere y es algo que a mi me empalaga es lo romántico te acabo de dedicar una canción…¿te parece poco?

Claro que no me parecía poco al contrario, me parecía aque estaba viviendo en un sueño. Jamas encontraría palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo. Sam me gustaba mucho, me estaba convirtiendo los días de divertidos a inolvidables, ella tenía que saber eso a como dé lugar.

- Ahora te quedaras ahí mirándome – oi salir de sus labios tenía tantas ganas de volver a besarlos, ignore lo que dijo y respondí sonriendo.

- Si quiero que seas mi héroe, de hecho ya lo eres.

Ahora fue ella quien se quedo mirándome sorprendida.

- ¿Es..e-enserio? – cuestiono articulando apenas las palabras.

- Si Sam, tu también me gustas y…- no logre terminar la frase porque sentí los labios de Sam sobre los míos, me besaba con tanta ternura pero a la vez con pasión que me provocaba una corriente eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, despues de unos minutos sus manos acariciaban mi espalda mientras yo desordenaba su corto cabello.

Hubieras seguido asi de no ser por…

- Carly, Spencer me dijo que estabas aquí arriba oye necesito que me des la llave del es…¡Pero que rayos está pasando aquí! – grito Freddie asustado.

Sam y yo nos separamos rápidamente.

- Nada Fredduchini solo nos besábamos, ¿Carly quieres ir a algún lugar en especial? – me pregunto Sam al parecer estaba de muy buen humor, ni siquiera se molesto en lanzarle algo a Freddie.

- Amm claro, ¿vamos a patinar?

- Seguro.

No dijo nada más y me tomo de la mano y dejando a Freddie todo confundido yo solo le hice una seña de que se lo explicaba después, me dio algo de pena por él; sin embargo ya era hora de que se resigne a que nunca me voy a fijar en él como algo más que un amigo.

Bueno ese no era el punto, lo que importaba era pasar una noche agradable con Sam.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son las 9: 30.

- Creo que la pista de patinaje se cierra la las 8: 30.

- Tranquila Shay, recuerda que ninguna cerradura o puerta es imposible de abrir para mi.

- Cierto.

**OoooOoooO**

**SAM POV**

Se que nunca diria esto en voz alta ya que tengo una reputación que mantener pero me sentía…¡JODIDAMENTE FELIZ! ¡Oh Papi eres un tonto pero gracias por enseñarme a no darme por vencida!

Nada podría arruinar esta noche absolutamente nada.

- Amm Sam…- oi llamar a Carly sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucede Cupcake?

- La pista está cerrada será mejor que nos vayamos.

Ignore lo que Carly me estaba diciendo y me puse trabajar en forcejear la cerradura, no fue difícil abrirla después de todo…¿Una cerradura detendría a Samantha Puckett? Yo creo que no.

- ¡Sam! – me regaño Carly pero sabía que el fondo estaba feliz porque lo hice.

- Hey cálmate ahora podremos patinar a nuestro regalado gusto.

Ambas entramos, encendimos las luces y tomamos unos patines. Sin embargo sentía que me olvidaba de algo, algo muy importante…

- ¡Te toque! ¡Atrápame si puedes! – grito Carly dirigiéndose a la pista mientras yo intente ir tras ella y digo intente porque ni bien mis pies tocaron el hielo, mi trasero también lo hizo.

- ¡Auch! – me queje, porque lo que Carls solo se mato de la risa – oye no es gracioso.

- Si lo es, jajaja ¿Qué tal el hielo?

- Frio acabo de congelarme el trasero y las pe…- me di cuenta de lo que iba a decir – olvídalo.

- Y las ¿pelotas? Jajaja.

- Si esas, oye quieres dejar de burlarte de mí y de mis desgracias ¿y ayudarme?

- De acuerdo – dijo dándome la mano – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabes patinar?

- Porque no me lo preguntaste.

- Como sea es sencillo hacerlo, solo te impulsas y te dejas llevar por el suave hielo – me explico Carly – inténtalo.

La obedecí y créanme volví a toparme con el frio hielo, nuevamente oí a Carly burlarse de mí.

- Jaja creo que tendré que sostenerte todo el tiempo.

Me levante y sentí pasar el brazo de Carly por mi espalda. Me sostuvo para que no vuelva a tocar el hielo amabas patinamos juntas, me gustaba permanecer así podía sentir su calor por lo que mi corazón latía tan fuerte que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho, aunque solo una cosa me molestaba normalmente era yo quien enseñaba cosas a Carly ¡no ella a mí!

- Me siento extraña – confesé soltando una risa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Parezco una inútil ¿Qué tal si me demuestras que sabes hacer en el hielo?

- ¿Enserio?

- Si yo me apoyare aquí en la baranda.

- Bien.

Me solto y se fue a colocar en medio de la pista.

- ¡Damas y Caballeros! Con ustedes la gran patinadora… ¡Carly Shay! – anuncie aplaudiendo.

Mi Cupcake solo me mando una sonrisa y se dispuso a comenzar con el espectáculo el cual solo era para mi. Quizás esto suene cursi o muy cliché pero no me importa…créanme esa castaña de ojos marrones que me había robado el corazón hace mucho tiempo parecía un ángel del cielo patinando. Ahora comprendía porque le gustaba ver las competencias de patinaje supongo que era para aprenderse algunas acrobacias porque las hacia de maravilla; tenia un estilo único yo solo miraba asombrada y maravillada cada movimiento. Era por cosas asi que amaba a Carly, porque era única y especial…era la perfección hecha realidad.

- Y esto todo lo que se – dijo Carly acercándose hacia mí.

- ¡Wow! Tu señorita Shay si sabes cómo romper el hielo.

- No es para tanto Sam.

- Si lo es – le plantee un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Mm eso tambien es romper el hielo.

- ¿Quieres verme rompiendo el hielo? – le pregunte divertida, era obvio que si volvia a intentar patinar iba a ser el tonto.

- Jajaja me encantaría.

Aunque solo lo hiciera para divertir a Carly quise volver a intentar patinar de alguna forma extraña lo logre tome un excelente impulso, pero no pude reducir mi velocidad y fui a dar al otro extremo de la pista golpeando el orgullo en el.

- ¡CON UN MALDITO CARAJO! – grite dolida.

¡Auch!¡Auch! Enserio que esto si dolía.

- ¡Sam! ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto preocupada Carly mientras se acercaba.

- Auu…si estoy bien… ¡auch! – me queje intentado levantarme – ¿sabes algo? No mas patinaje para mi durante un largo tiempo.

- Como quieras Sammy, pero si fue divertido ahora volvamos al departamento.

Solo asentí, el camino a casa fue tan divertido. Nos tomamos de la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos, tomamos el camino por el parque parecía que Seattle estaba de parte nuestra esta noche el cielo estaba completamente despejado y las estrellas alumbraban a nuestro favor; no tardamos demasiado en llegar. Entramos sin hacer ruido ya que era tarde nuestra pequeña aventura sobre hielo había durado más de 2 horas, decidimos entrar al estudio de iCarly para hacer algo mas antes de irnos a dormir.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres hacer?

- Mmm no lo sé quizás comerte a besos.

- Leíste mi mente – dije para sentarme en uno de los pufs por lo que Carly se acomodo entre mis piernas y nuestros labios se tocaron como tantas veces ya lo habían hecho durante el día, mientras nos besábamos busque a tientas el control remoto lo tome y puse algo de música al rato comenzó a sonar una canción que no conocía para nada.

- ¿Y esa canción? – pregunte separándome de Carly.

- Es Nothing Without Her, ¿no la conoces?

- La verdad no. Pero me gusta el ritmo.

- Le pedí a Freddie que la agregara al play list, porque…la letra me recuerda a ti.

- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

- Porque la canción hable de que todo el mundo le dice que la chica con quien anda es mala, es una mentirosa y que no le conviene sin embargo el dice que no le importa ya que no es nada sin ella y que la ama a pesar de todo lo que le digan. Por eso digo que me recuerda a ti, Sam casi todos me dicen que eres mala y que no entienden porque soy tu mejor amiga, ciertamente yo tampoco lo entiendo pero…cuando no te tengo cerca siento que…no valgo nada que solo soy la niña buena que obedece a todo lo que le dicen. Sin embargo cuando estoy contigo…no se me siento diferente creo poder hacer cosas que antes creía imposibles como hoy. Jamás creí poder sentir esto que estoy sintiendo.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

- Hasta esta tarde solo me gustabas ahora…creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…

No puede evitar sonreír como babosa, estaba en trance soñé con escuchar esas palabras tantas veces y ahora que las oía no podía crearlas.

- ¿Quieres bailar? – pregunte de repente. Si lo se mis mejores ideas surgen cuando estoy sonriendo como idiota enamorada.

- Claro – respondió Carly.

La canción que estábamos oyendo era lenta asi que quedaba perfecta para el momento y si vaya que la letra me identificaba. Todo era perfecto pedir ese estúpido deseo después de todo no había sido tan malo, al diablo con el congelamiento de pelotas, con los problemas de "ahí abajo" y con el odioso escozor de las noches. Esto valia la pena, aunque por dentro había algo que me preocupaba...pero no iba a darle importancia no quería preocuparme ni arruinar estos momentos.

- Eres lo mejor que tengo en mi vida Carly…- dije aferrándola más a mi cuerpo.

- Tu también lo eres Sam…

**N/A.- Wiii seamos felices nada como el romance! Y ya será San Valentin y yo sigo sin novia xD, solo tengo a mi perro Sheldon que me hara compañía. Pero bueno si alguna quiere compañía ya sabes llamame xD (eso me sono tan desesperado) Y que les pareció el capitulo? Romantico? Cursi? Horrible? Diganmelo en un review plis! Que sin ellos me muero ¬¬ y enserio xD. Por cierto FuuOosakiTeioh si puedes llamarme Meg o Alex que es ni nombre real xD, bueno yo me voy a dormir que mañana tengo colegio mi ruina se cuidan y…**

**Sam: Oye! Quiero despedirme de mis admiradoras.**

**¬¬ Tu siempre tan oportunista.**

**Sam: Bueno…quien quiere que le pegue con el calcetin con mantequilla?**

**Carly: Sam que te dije sobre ser violenta.**

**Sam: que es malo y que si lo sigo haciendo no tendre mis besitos.**

**¬¬ bien ya diste tu despedida ahora Sam...Carly salgan de mis notas! xD Nos vemos pronto lo prometo subo el cap si puedo el viernes. Adiosito.**


	8. ¡Otra vez confundidas!

**N/A.- Hello lectores! Aquí Meg trayendo la conti! Paso San Valentin y lo bueno es que ese dia estaba matemáticamente anulado miren: 14 – 02 + 12 = 0 jaja no es genial? – le tiran tomates – Sam deja de tirarme tomates! ¬¬**

**Sam: ¬¬ obligame**

**Bueno mientras yo calmo a esta rubia endemoniada disfruten de la conti n.n…Ahora Sam ven aquí!**

**Disclaimer.- Ni iCarly ni sus personajes me pertecen, es propiedad de Dan Scheneider y Nickelodeon.**

**Capitulo 8 "¡Otra vez confundidas!"**

**SAM POV**

Era un nuevo día, un día jodidamente hermoso en Seattle. Como sea ya parezco narradora de telenovela.

- Mmm…- oi gemir a Carly.

- Hey bella durmiente – le dije acariciando su cabello mientras su cabeza descansaba en mi pecho, habíamos pasado una noche increíble. Aunque ambas nos quedamos dormidas en el estudio de iCarly.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto ella.

- Como medio día – respondí – al parecer anoche se nos fue la hora bailando.

- Si pero nunca me había divertido tanto. Eres genial Sam.

- Y hasta ahora te diste cuenta.

- La verdad si, solo me queda una duda…¿ahora que somos?

- ¿Qué quieres ser?

- T-tu… ¿novia?

- Mi novia, mi aire, mi cielo, mi Cupcake, mi universo.

- ¿Ahora eres poeta?

- Quizás.

- Jaja mejor deja de decir cursilerías y bésame.

- A tus órdenes.

Uní mis labios con los de Carly, no importara cuantas beses nos besáramos siempre sentía lo mismo una corriente eléctrica y no solo mariposas en el estomago sino una enorme pradera llena de ellas. Tal vez si me estoy volviendo poeta. Dejamos nuestra sesión de besos para bajar a desayunar o mejor dicho a almorzar.

- Spencer tu si conoces a mi estomago – dije saboreando el enorme filete que tenía en mi plato.

- Te comes mi comida desde hace 8 años y ahora que eres un chico el apetito se te duplico. No es tan sencillo conocer a ese barril sin fondo que tienes por estomago – hablo el, sentadose en la mesa.

Carly solo me miro sonriendo.

- ¿Y por qué hiciste filete? Solo lo haces cuando hay algo que celebrar.

- Pues si mi querida hermanita, pero anoche vi entrar a cierta parejita. Y espero que cierta persona haya mantenido a su "amiguito" alejado de mi hermana ¿o no Sam?

No pude evitar atragantarme con la comida. ¡ ¿COMO DEMONIOS SE LE PODIA OCURRIR ALGO ASI A SPENCER? Está bien que nunca siga las reglas…pero ¡por favor! No llegaría a tal extremo y menos en estas condiciones, es decir si algún día quisiera que eso pasara pero con mi apariencia normal, con protección y porque no un poco de chocolate.

- ¡Spencer! – dijo Carly tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Pero créanme ella no sentía la misma vergüenza que yo.

- Jamás le haría algo irrespetuoso a Carly – hable recuperando mi voz.

- Bien eso espero.

- Como sea, tengo que irme – anuncie levantándome de la mesa.

- ¿Tan pronto? – pregunto algo triste mi Cupcake.

- Lo siento bebe, pero tengo que ver si mi mama no se robo mi dinero o hizo algo estúpido.

- Mm de acuerdo, ¿me prometes llamarme a la noche?

- Por supuesto.

Nos despedimos con un beso, pero no duro mucho ya que Spencer nos gruño.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte, algo molesta.

- Nada solo… ¡dejen de intercambiar saliva en mi presencia! – grito obviamente iba a torturarme por un buen rato, lo que siempre hacia con los novios de su hermanita.

- Ya me voy – dije saliendo por la puerta, no quería escuchar la larga charla sermoneada que recibirá Carly.

Salí sonriendo como idiota, había conseguido lo que quería. Nada podria arruinarme la felicidad que ahora sentía..Nada…

- ¡Samantha Puckett!

O quizás si algo llamado Fredward Benson.

- ¡Sam! Solo Sam… ¿es tan difícil decirlo? – pregunte irritada, no tenía ganas de soportarlo.

- Quiero saber ¿Qué rayos estuviste haciendo estos dos días?

Genial, ahora es él quien hace las preguntas. Sin embargo era una que si respondería y con qué gusto.

- Pues nada en especial, solo que Carly ahora es mi novia.

- ¡¿Pero qué!

- Lo que oíste Benson.

El solo suspiro.

- Eso no me sorprende, anoche cuando entre ya me había imaginado algo asi. Lo que si me sorprende esque hayas abusado de tu situación solo para conseguir lo que querías, Sam no te das cuenta que te estas haciendo daño tu misma.

- ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

- De que todo esto no es real.

- Freddie solo acepta que estas celoso.

- Por un lado lo estoy, pero eso no ese no es el caso. Sam a pesar de que siempre peleamos y me haces la vida miserable. Aun asi, me preocupo por ti porque sé que somos amigos y como uno no quiero que te lastimen.

- Comienzas a asustarme.

- ¡Argh! Sam deja de hacer el tonto. Escúchame, Carly no está enamorada de ti esta enamorada de tu apariencia física.

Las palabras del ñoño me cayeron como balde agua fría sacándome de mi burbuja de felicidad donde todo era color rosa, no sabía cómo responderle ni siquiera se me ocurría algún insulto o algo para que me dejara en paz.

- Sam…Sam por favor no te lo tomes a mal. Mira tengo un plan debemos encontrar lo que te dejo así, ¿fue la moneda verdad? Es lo que más se acerca, ya que estuve investigando y hace unos días se perdió de la tienda de antigüedades.

- Y-yo…tengo que ir a casa.

Me metí al ascensor no tenía idea de que carajos pensar ahora, no se porque las palabras de un idiota dejaron a mi mente aturdida. Por un lado quería creer que lo que dijo era una asquerosa mentira pero por otro en cierta forma quizás tenía razón.

**OoooOoooO**

Llegue a mi casa, estaba algo alterada debía encontrar esa moneda. Pero ni siquiera recordaba donde la había visto por última vez, revolví todo aunque mi habitación no podía estar más revuelta; después de estar buscando como loca la estúpida moneda la encontré detrás de mi cama no tenía idea de cómo había ido a parar allí pero tampoco tengo idea de lo que hay en mi habitación.

- Muy bien amiguita tengo algunas dudas sobre ti – me hable a mí misma, tomando mi laptop para buscar sobre ella en internet – _"Moneda Bambú, también llamada Moneda de las causas imposibles. Es originaria de los Incas Sudamericanos, sus poderes son aun un misterio pero según cuentan las leyendas es capaz de conceder deseos cada luna llena o luna nueva. Sin embargo si el deseo no es revertido en la próxima luna llena o nueva los cambios que trajo el deseo pueden ser permanentes, quien hizo el deseo debe estar muy consciente de lo que hace ya que una vez pasado el plazo no hay vuelta atrás"_

Termine de leer el artículo y me tire sobre mi cama. Tenía mucho en que pensar, me encontraba en un dilema; di una mirada a mi calendario el sábado justo el día del endemoniado baile era luna llena debía decidir qué hacer pero… no solo era decisión mía sino también de Carly…¿a ella le gustaba como "Shawn" o como Sam?

- Maldito Freddie…

**OoooOoooO**

**CARLY POV**

Desperté feliz, era lunes aunque la escuela no era muy de mi agrado ahora lo seria. Vería a Sam a mi Sam y lo mejor de todo era que los lunes teníamos todas las clases juntas. Baje a desayunar, mejor dicho a tomar lo primero que encontré y salir en dirección a la escuela Spencer solo me miro extrañado pero sé que sabia a la perfección sobre mi nueva relación con Sam.

Mi viaje hacia la escuela fue rápido, y en cuanto entre…ahí estaba ella o el sacando sus libros que nunca los usaba y aun tenían el forro original.

- ¿Cómo estas amor? – la salude plantando un beso en sus labios,

- No puedo quejarme – respondió ella con… ¿indiferencia?

- ¿Qué te sucede? – le pregunte.

- Mm…Nada es solo que desperté algo confundida es todo.

- ¿Confundida?

- Si Carly, confundida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sobre nosotras – dijo mientras azoto su casillero y suspiro - ¿no crees que fuimos muy rápido?

- Tal vez pero Sam el amor sucede así, rápido y sin siquiera avisar.

- ¡No me refiero a eso Carly! ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo?

- ¿Eh?

- Me refiero a tenerme como novia.

- Si Sam, estoy muy feliz de ahora seas mi novio.

Ella sonrió con sarcasmo, creo que dije algo malo.

- ¿Novio? ¡Ahí lo tienes! ¡No estás segura de lo que quieres!

- Sam si te despertaste de mal humor no hay razón para que desquites conmigo.

- No se trata si me desperté de mal humor o no, es solo que…necesito saber si estas enamorada de esto – se señalo a sí misma – de este cuerpo musculoso y ajeno a lo que en realidad soy. O estas enamorada de mí, de Sam de la rubia de ojos azules que siempre se mete en problemas y necesita de su Cupcake para poder vivir.

No entendía lo que Sam trataba de decirme, ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Ayer parecía quererme y ahora la notaba como si quisiera deshacerse de mí comenzando una pelea boba.

- Hola chicas…- hablo interrumpiendo Freddie, como siempre tan inoportuno.

- Sam yo si estoy enamorada de ti – le dije ignorando a Fredie.

- ¿De mi? Nunca me habías dicho que soy genial o que soy tu héroe hasta que quede así – volvió a señalarse, de acuerdo tenía que aceptar que esta discusión comenzaba a confundirme.

- Creo que mejor me v…

- ¡Claro que no Fredducho! – Grito Sam interrumpiendo – tú te quedas ahí, la que se va soy yo.

- ¿A dónde piensas ir? – cuestione sin entender aun la situación.

- No importa donde, nos vemos el sábado Carly por favor piensa bien de quien te estás enamorando – dijo para luego salir de la escuela, por lo que oí pensaba desaparecer toda la semana algo muy típico de ella.

Pero ahora…estaba nuevamente confundida… ¿Por qué rayos solo tenía que surgirnos problemas?

**N/A.- Si lo sé un cap en el que somos felices pero también sufrimos porque Carly y Sam no llevan ni un día como novias y Freddie ya tiene que arruinarles la felicidad xD. Pero bueno Carly de que en realidad está enamorada. Bueno les tengo una mala noticia y una buena; la mala es que el fic está llegando a su fin si chicos quizás en el próximo capítulo termine aun no lo decido. Pero la buena es que cambiare todo el especial de "Locos de Amor" a CAM! Claro que comenzare desde el cap del "Primer Beso" asi tendremos un iCarly diferente.**

**Como siempre agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia, sus reviews son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo así que por favor no seas flojo/a y dale al botón amarillo que está debajo y así harás feliz a una demente adolescente que está en algún lugar del mundo xD.**


	9. Te Amo

**N/A: Hi lectores aquí Megan apareciendo, lo siento pero los días de carnaval me tuvieron sin tiempo, jugué tanto que ahora estoy resfriada -.- pero buee el hecho de quedarme en cama me dio time para escribir. Disfruten el capitulo.**

**Disclaimer.- No soy dueña de nada mas que de mi cama y mi celular xD.**

**Capitulo 9 "Te amo"**

**CARLY POV**

- ¡No piensa aparecerse! – grite, estaba completamente histérica.

- Ya cálmate, Carly además la oíste al parecer piensa estar perdida toda la semana.

- ¡Lo sé, Freddie! Pero hace mucho prometimos dejar de lado nuestros problemas cuando se trata de iCarly, y cada lunes tenemos ensayo no puedo creer que vaya a faltar. A veces solo quisiera tomar su cuello…y ¡argh!

- Bien…a veces creo que tú eres más violenta que Sam.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?

- Y-yo…nada…- suspiro – oye ¿Qué tal si vamos por un licuado y hablamos con más tranquilidad?

- Si tienes razón.

Freddie y yo, bajamos del estudio de iCarly para ir a Licuados Locos si quizás un licuado frio y un poco picante me calmaría, ya que no solo me daba ganas de regañar y gritarle todas sus verdades a Sam sino también ahorcarla lo cual si era raro en mi pero créanme Sam es a la única persona que logra ponerme histérica, violenta y preocupada a la vez.

En cuanto llegue de la escuela llame a Melanie pero ella no sabía nada de lo que le había ocurrido a Sam, le conté todo claro omití un poco lo de lo "nuestro" pero creo aun así se dio cuenta, soy pésima para mentir.

Lo peor de toda esta situación era que Sam creía algo que no era cierto, claro que me gustaba su apariencia masculina ya que era tan…ardiente y sexy que sin duda hornearía un enorme pastel sobre el y luego lo llenaría de crema para…

- Carly ¿de qué sabor quieres tu licuado? – la voz de Freddie me saco de mis fantasiosos pensamientos.

- Amm…de vainilla y algo picante – dije, tal vez la combinación era rara pero Sam siempre me decía que lo mejor para olvidarse de los problemas era mezclar algo dulce con algo picante.

Y de nuevo estoy pensando en ella y digo en ella porque si pienso...¡en ella! A pesar de que me gustaba "Shawn" también me gustaba Sam, sus rebeldes rizos rubios que pareciera que van degrade de tonos rubios, sus ojos azules con esa mirada fría y a la vez tierna y dulce, sus labios que son completamente perfectos. Y por ultimo su bien formada figura a veces no comprendía cómo es que comiendo tanto no engordaba, supongo que es porque siempre hace ejercicio corriendo de la policía.

- Carly… ¡Carly! – me llamo Freddie, ¡oh rayos porque siempre me pierdo cuando pienso en ella!

- Lo siento… ¿Qué decías?

- Pues te pregunte ¿que harás respecto a Sam?

Suspire, ni siquiera estaba segura de que sentía por ella. Es decir si acepto que me gusta y que estoy enamorada de ella pero no se hasta donde llegue este enamoramiento.

- No lo sé Freddie, no logro acomodar las cosas en mi cabeza.

- ¿Y en tu corazón?

- No logro oír lo que me dice.

- Tal vez esta pelea fue culpa mía…

- ¡¿Qué?

Lo golpee, tal vez la niña Shay buena está cambiando.

- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeaste? Eso me dolió mas que los golpes de Sam.

- Fredward Benson, ¿Qué rayos le dijiste a Sam?

- Pues…jeje te lo diré si prometes no ponerte violenta y golpearme.

- Freddie si no me dices que paso, te prometo que veras que mis golpes son mucho más fuertes que los de Sam.

- De acuerdo. Veras…

Comencé a escuchar atenta todo lo que me decía Freddie, tal vez con su historia podría lograr escuchar lo que mi corazón trataba de decirme y por fin dejar de sentir este dolor en mi cabeza.

Freddie termino su historia, créanme que casi me caigo de la silla. Primero me dijo que una moneda era quien había dejado así a Sam, ¡una moneda! Creo que el mundo estaba loco y yo era la única cuerda que habitaba en el. Luego me dijo que su plan era conquistarme abusando de su apariencia, eso ya lo sabía y lo comprendía a la perfección ya que todo ese absurdo plan había pasado de ser un juego a ser real y si… ¡para mí era real! Y por ultimo me conto la pequeña charla que tuvo con ella, eso sí que me molesto mucho…

- ¡¿Por qué rayos le dijiste eso! – grite histérica mientras me preparaba para golpearlo con mi bolso.

- Shh..Carly tranquilízate, yo solo quiero que ambas se den cuenta de lo que están haciendo con su amistad para que luego no se arrepientan y no se puedan ni siquiera volver a ver la cara. Escúchame Carly – suspiro – Sam y tu son mis mejores amigas, y a ambas las considero como mis hermanas pequeñas en especial a Sam ya que siempre me pide favores a pesar que la mayoría de ellos son descabellados, es un cariño especial que le tengo no me lo tomes a mal pero siento que el pelear y decir que nos odiamos nos hace casi hermanos, es tonto lo sé pero sé que ella también me ve así. Por eso no quiero que ambas cometan una locura de la después una se arrepienta y le dije eso a Sam, y por lo visto no me equivoque…Carly piensa muy bien en tus sentimientos y en lo que harás de cualquier forma yo se que tu decisión será la correcta como lo fue al elegirnos a Sam y a mí como mejores amigos, tengo junta con los mate atletas nos vemos después.

Freddie me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho, dejándome pensativa lo que había dicho tenía mucho sentido, y le estaba muy agradecida por explicarme sus razones ahora podía estar más tranquila y pensar las cosas con calma.

**OoooOoooO**

**SAM POV**

**- **495, 496, 497…

- ¡Sam! ¡Sam donde estas!

Genial era la voz de mi adorada hermana, Melanie.

- Oye… ¡donde te…wow!

Baje del tubo donde estaba haciendo mis repeticiones ni siquiera sabía por qué las hacia pero oí en la televisión que el ejercicio te ayudaba a mantener la mente lejos de los problemas. Así que había huido hacia mi cabaña en Portland y pase los últimos 5 días haciendo lagartijas, abdominales, cortando leña, coqueteando con una vecina y lo mejor comiendo a mi antojo.

Pero claro todo tenía que arruinarse, con la llegada de mi amada hermana.

- Carly me dijo que estabas como quieres, pero nunca que… ¡wow! Haces fantasear.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres Melanie? – Pregunte fríamente mientras buscaba mi playera para volver a ponérmela - ¿Y cómo es eso de que hablaste con Carly?

- Me llamo hace unos días, y me pregunto dónde estabas ya que al parecer tuvieron una pelea no te preocupes conozco los motivos y ciertamente son algo tontos. Como sea, estuve adivinando donde rayos podrías estar y no se me vino otro lugar a la cabeza que no sea esta vieja cabaña y por lo visto la has estado cuidando muy bien – respondió apoyándose en la pared.

- Bien, ahora lárgate – Sali de la despensa donde nos entrabamos para ir a la cocina a preparme algo de comer, sin embargo Mel me siguió.

- Sam…¿Qué es lo que tienes?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- ¿Problemas amorosos?

- ¡Argh! Te dije que te largaras.

- Algo me dice que eso tiene que ver con Carly. ¿Qué pasa hermanita acaso el "amiguito" no para o es muy pequeño? Jajaja.

Me sonroje, ¡¿Por qué todos tenían que hacerme bromas de ese tipo?

- Claro que no Melanie, mi "amiguito" y yo funcionamos de maravilla y créenme que duplica el tamaño de cualquier otro que hayas visto – sonreí sarcásticamente.

- Tranquila Sammy solo jugaba. Carly me conto todo y…está muy preocupada por ti.

¿Preocupada por mi? Eso no es nuevo siempre se preocupa por mí, de hecho soy la única persona que puede volverla multipolar.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Suspire – eso ya no importa lo mejor será que piense sobre lo que realmente quiere de mi – respondí sirviendo un enorme plato de pollo frito.

- ¿Qué es lo que te dejo así?

- Esto – le lance la moneda – una ridícula moneda hizo de mi vida un cuento de hadas y ahora la hace un infierno.

Melanie sonrió.

- La moneda "Bambú" así que su leyenda era cierta no me sorprende y si mal no recuerdo tienes hasta mañana para revertir el deseo.

- Eso también lo sé, he estado evitando pensar en eso durante 5 putos días siento que aun no estoy preparada para decidirlo y tampoco Carly.

Al solo pronunciar su nombre comenzaba a pensar en ella y en todo lo que habíamos pasado el último fin de semana parecía ser un sueño uno que acabo en una horrible pesadilla. Como sea no puede seguir divagando ya que sentí una enorme bofetada en mi mejilla.

- ¡Auch! ¡¿Y a ti que carajos te pasa? – grite adolorida.

- Eso deberia preguntártelo a ti ¿eres idiota o que Sam? Carly te ama.

- No…- susurre – ama a Shawn, no a mí.

- ¡No! De ser así crees…

- ¡No Melanie! De ser asi quizás ahora la tuviera en mis brazos y nunca hubiera pedido ese bobo deseo.

- Aja, solo dime una cosa… ¿acaso antes de que pasara esto tuviste el valor para decirle a Carly que te gustaba?

- Y-yo…- no sabía que responder. En cierto modo eso era cierto, nunca había intentado algo con ella hasta que me converti en un chico.

- Lo ves, quizás la gran Samantha Puckett fue una cobarde y ahora por cobarde perderá a la persona que ama.

- ¡¿Cobarde?

- Han pasado 5 dias. Yo creo que Carly ya arreglo las cosas en su cabeza y tambien en su corazón, solo que su querida "héroe" es demasiado cobarde para dar la cara y afrontar sus problemas.

Suspire nuevamente, no era tan sencillo como se oia.

- Tal vez la "héroe" perdió sus poderes – dije para luego tratar de comer un poco de mi pollo frito.

- Eres ridícula, idiota, insensible, rebelde, y lo peor ¡COBARDE!

De acuerdo esa palabra de los mil demonios comenzaba a cansarme.

- ¡¿Cobarde? ¡Escuchame bien rubia cerebrito, cobarde…¡argh! No importa, solo vete.

- Bien me voy. Me antes ten – me lanzo una pequeña cajita azul.

- ¿Y esto qué es?

- Fue el anillo con el que papá le pidió matrimonio a mamá, a ti te dejo una cabaña a mi tenía que dejarme algo ¿no? Mira yo sé tú le darás mas utilidad a ese anillo que yo, así que solo deja de ser cobarde y piensa lo que harás; adiós Sam cuídate.

Melanie se despidió dejándome pensativa pero no en el sentido confuso sino en un sentido que parecía haberme dado una idea o haberme mostrado una señal o lo que debía hacer. Tenía razón 5 días son suficientes para tomar decisiones y ya era hora de que yo tomara una.

Tome la pequeña caja azul y la moneda, era típico en mi tomar decisiones después de una riña y una bofetada…ah si un insulto hacia mi orgullo.

**OoooOoooO**

**CARLY POV**

Era sábado, el día de baile. Había pasado un viernes algo raro en primera porque tuve que hacer iCarly con Spencer jamás cancelaria el show, luego porque ya que no tenia pareja iria con Freddie. Y lo peor o lo mejor, no sabía cómo describir esto, pero Melanie me había llamado diciendo que Sam estaba herida de orgullo y que pronto aparecería. ¿Eso qué rayos significaba?

Como sea estaba dando los ultimo detalles a mi maquillaje cuando oi a Spencer gritarme.

- Bueno…Sam dijo que aparecería hoy aun así espero que sea una buena noche – me dije a mi misma para luego bajar a la sala.

Estaba usando el vestido que Sam escogió para mí, me veía muy bien con el.

- ¡Wow! Carly te ves hermosa – lo confirmo Freddie mientras me tomaba de la mano y me ayudaba a bajar las escaleras.

- Gracias – sonreía hubiera querido que ese complido venga de otra persona.

- ¿Qué tal una foto? – pregunto Spencer, sosteniendo la cámara. Ambos asentimos y posamos para la foto, por lo menos ir con Freddie seria mejor que haber ido con Justin al pasado baile.

- ¿Nos vamos? – cuestino Freddie.

- Si – dije mientras tomaba su brazo, y saliamos por la puerta.

El camino hacia la escuela fue muy callado, Freddie sabia en quien estaba pensando asi que solo me sonrio. Llegamos a la escuela y entramos al gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, ya eran las 10: 00 pm asi que la fiesta estaba ya algo llena, la música que sonaba era "Party Rock" pero aunque la canción era una de mis favoritas mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar en Sam, mi Sammy desearía que estuviera aquí para decirle todo lo que siento y que deje de pensar boberías sin sentido.

De repente las luces se apagaron y el reflector apunto hacia el escenario y vi a una sombra muy conocida aparecer.

- Carly Shay – dijo un chico rubio y de ojos azules, vestido con unos jeans y una camisa a cuadros. Era obvio Sam nunca usaría un smoking - ¿Podemos bailar? – pregunto.

Sentí que Freddie soltó su agarre y me guiño, me acerque a Sam y ella tomo mi mano mientras comenzaba a sonar "Nothing Whithout Her"

- Todo esto es muy de tu estilo ¿no? – pregunte tratando de fingir molestia.

- Lo siento Cupcake necesitaba tiempo para pensar y Freddie me dijo que…- no la deje terminar.

- Se lo que te dijo, me lo conto todo y la verdad yo solo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti, esta semana estuve pensando en todo lo que pasamos y si paso rápido pero nuestra amistad también sucedió así por un emparedado de atún y si esto tiene que resultar por un deseo. Estoy feliz con eso – dije, Sam solo sonrió y me condujo al patio de la escuela.

Me sentó en la fuente y comenzó a hablar.

- No eres la única que pensó sobre esto, yo tambien lo hice y la verdad es que…me di cuenta que revertir este deseo no es algo que yo deba decidir o que ambas debamos. Eres tu quien tiene que aceptarme y estare dispuesta a aceptar tu decisión ya que no quiero comportarme como una cobarde – saco la moneda de su bolsillo y una pequeña caja azul – ten esta moneda, yo no sere la revierta el deseo quiero que lo hagas tu.

Las palabras de Sam eran tan sinceras y tiernas que sentía que estaba en un cuento de hadas. Tome la moneda cerré los ojos y pedí mi deseo, no había más dudas sabía lo que quería y a la persona que amaba; pasaron unos minutos hasta que volví a abrir los ojos.

Y…ahí estaba mi rubia había vuelto la normalidad. Era una chica de nuevo, la chica que era mi mejor amiga y de la cual me había enamorado sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Eh? Y-yo…volví a ser yo – dijo Sam aun sin creerlo - ¿estás segura de esto Carly? Mira que no importaría tener que vivir como Shawn con tal de hacerte feliz.

- No Sam, Shawn me gusta lo acepto. Pero yo estoy enamorada y amo a Sam, te amo a ti mi rubia rebelde – dije mientras tomaba el rostro de Sam para besarlo, nuestros labios despues de tantos días se volvieron a unir pero fue ella quien se separo.

- Yo también te amo Carly y antes de pasar una noche algo extraña, viendo que esta ropa me queda algo grande – sonrió para luego… ¿arrodillarse? – Sé que esto es estúpido pero es más una promesa que una petición – tomo la cajita azul que antes había saco y la abrió – Carly Shay, ¿te casarías conmigo?

No pude evitar dar un salto de felicidad y lanzarme los brazos de Sam pero ella perdió el equilibrio y ambas caímos al césped que rodeaba el patio de la escuela.

- ¡Sí! ¡Si me casaría contigo!

Después de esa petición ambas no paramos de besarnos y nos fuimos del baile antes de las 12. Para nuestra suerte cuando llegamos al departamento Spencer se había ido con Calceto a arreglar unos asuntos así que no regresaría hasta mañana, pero eso no importaba ahora podía pasar la noche con Sam, con mi Sammy.

Entramos a mi habitación sin separarnos, nuestros labios cada segundo que pasaba se devoraban con más pasión; ella me tumbo en mi cama y se puso encima mío mientras con suma delicadeza comenzaba a acariciarme mientras subía mi vestido para quitármelo, amabas sabíamos lo que pasaría pero ya era hora de sacar el amo que teníamos guardado desde hace tanto tiempo.

- Te amo Carly…- susurro en mi oído, para luego deshacerse de mi sujetador. Sus labios bajaron mas debajo de mi cuello y yo comencé a soltar pequeños gemidos. Sam no tenía idea de las cosas que provocaba en mi y sentía una parte mía ponerse mas y mas húmeda. - ¿Estás segura de esto? Y no quiero hacer nada que tú no quieras.

- Sam…estoy segura y quiero ser tuya, no tienes idea de cuánto.

Ella solo sonrió pero no era esa sonrisa sarcástica era una sonrisa torcida que solo me dedicaba a mí. Me quito la ultima prenda y yo le quite la camisa mientras acariciaba sus hombros intentaba devolverle un poco de lo que ella me estaba dando. Beso mi parte sensible con tanta delicadeza que puedo jurar que toque el cielo.

Estaba agotada demasiado, pero quería demostrarle lo mismo que Sam me acababa de demostrar; sin embargo ella me detuvo.

- Tranquila Cupcake, hoy fue tu noche yo puedo esperar ahora solo descansa.

Obedecí a lo que me dijo Sam, me acurruque en su pecho mientras ella jalo las sabanas de mi cama y se quito los zapatos.

- Te amo Sam.

- Yo también Carly.

- Solo una cosa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Porque no me dijiste que el lavadero era tuyo – dije mientras puse mi mano en su plano y muy bien estructurado abdomen.

- Porque nunca me lo preguntaste.

- Si pero nunca haces ejerció.

- ¿Quién dijo que no lo hago?

- Mm pues nunca me dices que haces por las noches.

- ¡Hey! No solo hago cosas ilegales o me paso las noches pensando en ti sino que también hago abdominales de hecho son relajantes. Además…como dice una canción "I'm sexy and I know it"

Solo reía suavemente y me fui quedando dormida.

**OoooOoooO**

**-5 años después –**

**SAM POV**

Estoy en la sala de esperas, esperando que el maldito medico salga y me diga como estan mis bebe y mi esposa. Pero al parecer medio hospital se puso en mi contra y nadie me quiere decir nada.

- ¡Argh! ¡Ya estoy harta de esperar!

- Sam tranquilízate…

- ¡No me digas que hacer Freddo! – le grite mientras le lanzaba un reloj, que por cierto no sé de donde lo saque.

- ¡Auch! – se quejo él.

- Ohh ¿amor estas bien? – le pregunto mi hermana Melanie, si después de que Carly y yo nos casáramos. Freddie y Melanie también lo hicieron al parecer ambos congeniaron y ya que tienen los mismos gustos raros y de nerds pues ahí lo tienen.

Melanie tiene dos meses de embarazo y por lo que le dijeron tendrán a un varón, si seré tía pero también seré ¡padre! Lo sé el termino es raro pero por favor ¡yo soy rara! Como sea seré padre a los 21 años de edad lo cual es genial ya que seré la primera de mi trabajo en tener un bebe o mejor dicho dos ya que son gemelas.

Luego de graduarme lo cual lo hice gracias a Carly, estudie Gastronomía y ahora trabajo en uno de los mejores Restaurants con especialidad en carnes de Seattle, lo cual es genial ya que Carly no tiene que trabajar mucho por eso se dedico a escribir libros aun no entiendo que le ve de bonito a escribir cursilerías románticas pero lo que si es que son muy vendidas. Bueno ya me estoy saliendo del tema y ahora me encuentro más nerviosa.

- Señorita Puckett – oi decir al médico.

- ¡Soy yo! Digame Doctor ya puedo ver a mis bebes.

- Claro, acompáñeme por favor.

Lo segui y entre a un cuarto donde encontré a Carly con un bebe en cada brazo.

- ¿No son lindos Sam? – pregunta ella mientras yo no soy capaz de articular palabra alguna.

- Em..si lo son…¿un varón y una mujer?

- Si, al parecer nuestros gemelos nacieron de diferentes sexos. Creo que a ella la llamare Sam.

- ¿Y porque se tiene que llamar como yo?

- Porque quiero que sea igual que tu, será como tener una Sam junior solo espero que no haya heredado tu estomago.

- Jajaja, bueno en ese caso yo lo nombrare a él Ryan.

- ¿Cómo tu padre?

- Si…espero que sea tan sabio como él.

- Aprenderá de la mejor.

- ¿Crees que sea buena siendo padre? Tengo que aceptarlo eso sonó raro, la verdad esa moneda si que cumple cosas descabelladas.

- Jaja si pero gracias a esa moneda somos felices, y si Sam si lo serás

Sonreí no podía estar más feliz.

- Hey Carls – dije mientras me arrodille para quedar a la altura de la cama y poder ver a mis bebes y si mis bebes porque eran mios, eran de mi sangre y de la de mi Cupcake.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te amo.

- Yo también, te amo Sam.

Nos besamos como lo hicimos desde la secundaria y como se que lo seguiríamos haciendo el resto de nuestras vidas.

**FIN**

**N/A: Y el fin..! No fue lindo el capitulo? *-* See me quedo super largo son 9 páginas Word! Pero buee los finales siempre son los mejores y al final tuvimos dos bebes legítimos de Carly Sam! Wii xD. Bueno les agradezco a todos lo que siguieron esta historia, a los que agregaron a favoritos, a los que me dejaron reviews, a los que no (y si estoy hablando de ti presi! xD) Nos vemos en otra que no tardare en subir algo nada mas déjenme desligarme de mis deberes esta semana y el viernes o sábado vere que traigo xD. Se cuidan lectores y por favor díganme que les pareció el final y háganme feliz :D**

**Megan se retira.**


End file.
